The Way Things Used to Be
by darkdestiney2000
Summary: What if Brian got Mia pregnant when they slept together? Please R?R! I suck at summaries. It's better than it sounds. Chapter 18 now up!
1. A Normal but cramped life

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back. I started this story a long time ago well now I'm going to restart it and make it better and finish it.  
  
Summary: What if when Mia and Bryan slept together Mia got pregnant. Sixteen years later, Bryan comes back but will Dom and Mia want him part of their son's life?  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters or anything like that. I only own Sydney and Matt and their friends.  
  
Bios:  
  
Matt Toretto:  
  
Parents: Mia Toretto and Bryan O'Connor  
  
Hair: Sandy blonde (A little lighter than Bryan's)  
  
Eyes: Light Brown almost a forest green color  
  
Likes: Soccer, girls, surfing, music, and cars  
  
Other information: His age is sixteen and he can drive even though Mia won't let him street race. His best friend is Shane. He is Sydney's older cousin.  
  
Sydney Toretto:  
  
Parents: Dom and Letty Toretto  
  
Hair: VERY dark brown almost black (also naturally wavy)  
  
Eyes: Also very dark brown  
  
Likes: Basketball, surfing, cars, boys, and movies  
  
Other information: She's also sixteen but is about four months younger than Matt, can also drive, and hates anything really girly like bright colors and dresses. She is also Matt's younger cousin. Tess is her best friend.  
  
Other character will be in the story but I will detail them when they enter. So on with the story.  
  
Matt's POV  
  
Silence. There wasn't a sound in the house. Well do you think there would be any noise at four in the morning? Normally I would be asleep but the past couple of days I haven't been able to sleep. Maybe it's because I'm stressed out, but wouldn't that make you tired? At that point in time I decided to go get something to eat. It helps babies go to sleep so why won't it help me? As I walked down the hall I can't help but notice what the house has been through. In sixteen years it's been through a separation, many food fights (not to mention words fights too), two kids growing up, and the maximum of nine people living in it. That was when Vince, Jesse, and Leon couldn't pay their rent and my mom got married to a moron. I'm serious he always talked to Sydney and me like we were three! Just the sound of him baby talking was enough to make someone put a gun barrel in their mouth.  
The walls were once painted white but that didn't stay that way for long when I was five I made them colorful with Sydney's new markers. We didn't have enough money to get them repainted at the time so they stayed that way, and after a while everyone got used to the walls being that way so they are still like that.  
At the moment we only have five people living in the house. But Vince sleeps on the couch more than his own bed at his apartment and Jesse is always up so it's more like seven. Leon comes by every day before he goes to work but he sleeps at his own place. It's very rare to find him asleep in our living room. When all nine of us lived here it was very cramped. Aunt Letty and Uncle Dom had their own room; Mom and her moron husband (George) shared a room, Vince, Sydney, and I shared a room (imagine two thirteen year olds and a thirty four year old in a tiny room. It was very funny.), and Leon and Jesse shared a room. Like that was fair! Jesse never slept so Leon got a whole room to himself. That was before Mom and George's divorce and before we added on to the house. Now Mom, Sydney, and I have our own room and Uncle Dom and Aunt Letty have the new room downstairs.  
When I walked downstairs I wasn't surprised to see Vince asleep on the couch. I would have to be very careful not to wake him up. He sleeps very lightly (which makes it very hard to sneak out of the house). I opened the fridge to find that Mom had gone to the store while I was at practice today. I took out some strawberries, sat down and began to think about my life. My only reason to stress is because of soccer and now that I think about it that's the only reason why I stress. Soccer was my way out. Don't get me wrong. I love it here in LA but I want to play soccer. And if I get a scholarship I can get a full ride through college and maybe to the pros. Just thinking about the pros makes me get excited. Take it one step at a time buddy I told myself. I glanced at the clock to see that I had been up for a half hour. I really should be trying to get to sleep. I need full rest so I can do well in practice and make decent grades to stay on the team. This has to be the only time of the year that I worry I said to myself as I put the rest of the strawberries back in the fridge. I hadn't taken two steps when I tripped over the chair I had been sitting it. It didn't fall over but I knew that I had woke up Vince. Light from the living room flooded into the kitchen and a dark shadow loomed over me.  
  
"Sorry Vince", I said as I ran a hand through my thin blonde hair. He turned on the kitchen light so he could so my face. I had to squint to see him. The light was very bright. He hadn't changed a bit his thick dark hair was matted on his head and a surprised look came from his dark yet gentle eyes. Vince was always the one to stick up for Sydney and me. His theory was you can't be old and wise until you've been young and stupid. Now that I think about Leon and Jesse think the same way too.  
  
"It's ok. What are you doing up anyway?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of water.  
  
"Can't sleep", I simple said and he nodded showing he understood. We talked for about five minutes until he saw what time it was and made me go back to bed. Vince may be more like a big brother but he had his parent moments.  
I lied in bed for about another ten minutes when I started to get sleepy. The house was quiet again but I knew Vince was downstairs making sure I didn't come back down. Tomorrow was the first day of school; I was going to be a sophomore. We had gotten our schedules about two weeks ago. Sydney and I have three classes together (math, gym, English, and lunch). I wasn't happy to find that my best friend Shane and I only had five classes together. Last year we had all seven together. It was so cool! About that time sleep claimed me.  
  
6:30 am (about two hours later)  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! My alarm clock sounded so loud; maybe it was because I had slept about five hours last night. I rolled over and hit the snooze button. Normally I would get up and get dressed but I am so tired. I had one of those restless sleeps last night. Just when I had closed my eyes Leon and Sydney ran into my room and jumped on my bed.  
  
"Get up! Get up!" Leon yelled as he pounded on my shoulder. Sydney on the other hand was trying to get all of the blankets off of me. I pulled hard on the sheet but it didn't budge. She's very strong for a girl.  
  
"How about we run off to another country where there isn't school?" I asked as I gave up the blanket fight and sat up.  
  
"Works for me." Sydney said as she jumped beside Leon and began to wrestle with him.  
  
"Nope! I love waking up Sleeping Beauty over here every morning!" Leon said as he pinned Sydney on my bed and started to tickle her. She shrieked with laughter and tried unsuccessfully to wiggle away from him. I had to laugh. It was a very funny sight; all three of us squished together on my twin bed while Leon picked on Sydney.  
  
"Okay!" I yelled. "I'm up but I'm not happy." At that point they both turned on me and tackled me to the ground.  
  
30 minutes later Sydney's POV  
  
"We're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs hoping Matt would hurry up. The last thing we needed was to be in trouble on the first day of school. For our sixteenth birthday we got a car, so this year we could drive to school. We had decided that Matt would drive to school and I would drive back, that way we both got to drive. I knew it would be at least another five minutes before he was down so I figured I had better sit down. I took a seat next to Aunt Mia who was reading a book she had gotten at the mall last weekend. "We are going to be late." I repeated again. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"You have fifteen minutes, relax." She replied as she put her book down to pet our dog, Sammy. Sammy is a Golden Retriever, we got him about four years ago, after many years of begging. He loved being played with so he jumped on the couch and began to lick my hand in an attempt to get me to play with him. It worked and I got up and threw his stuffed toy. He jumped, caught it, and brought it back to me. I threw it again and again until Matt came down. He had been through a lot in sixteen years. First having a dad then losing him then getting a messed up step dad. Matt has never wanted to know about Bryan (his dad). Sure he knows his name but other than that he doesn't want to know anything about him. I, on the other hand wanted to know, so Aunt Mia and Mom told me about him. Evidently he was a cop and went on an assignment. The job wasn't supposed to take that long but he never came back. We know he's not dead or anything because he sends Aunt Mia a check once a month to help with child support and all that stuff. They were never married but I know Aunt Mia is still in love with him.  
  
Matt's different though, I guess you could say he's special. He's always calm never really upset and you'd think growing up without a dad would mess him up but it hasn't. It doesn't bother him. I suppose I'm jealous that I can't keep it together like he can. I sort of admire him.  
  
The first day went as normal as any other first day; tons of lost freshmen, friends getting reunited all that stuff. My friend Tess wasn't with us half the day because she had to show some new girl from West Virginia around. I would have to say that the best part was when the last bell rang and we were free to go home. Matt didn't have practice because it was the first day so we went straight home. We were both anxious and excited because of the races tonight. So as soon as we got home we made lists of the stuff we needed for school, went and got it, and then got ready to go.  
  
A/N: Please R/R! I need to know how it is. If I get enough reviews I will update soon and I will make it long and good! Next chapter Bryan will come in and there might be a race. It all depends on how many REVIEWS I get. The key word is reviews. 


	2. AN

A/N: I'm so happy! I got SEVEN REVIEWS! I'm so excited! I just wanted to write to answer the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't updated but I got sick then I had to go to soccer camp and today I'm leaving for Las Vegas and I'm very excited. Any way please review and tell me what you want to see. In the next chapter I'm going to have Brian come in and a race. I need you to tell me the names of some fast car because I don't know ANYTHING about cars. Also tell me want you would want to see in the story and I'll try to put it in. At the end of the chapter I'll put in some things that will happen.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Kickurbutt: I'm happy you love it. Please keep reading!  
  
Nicki: I will continue to write please keep r/r!  
  
Kelly: I love Brian too! He's so cute! Thanks for the review please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
Chunt69: The next chapter will be up soon keep r/r!  
  
Ranger Webb: Hey thanks for the review but you'll have to keep reading to find out. There are more twists to come!  
  
Ringles: I'm happy you love the quote and thanks for catching my error. I'll try to remember how to spell Brian I have a bad memory. Keep r/r!  
  
Anna: Thanks for being my first reviewer. I'm happy you liked the quote. Please keep reading and I'll see you at soccer. LYLAS!  
  
Well here are some of the things that might happen!  
  
Mia gets in a car wreck  
  
Brian kisses Mia and Matt sees  
  
Vince still hates Brian  
  
I don't want to give away too much so tell me your idea and I'll update ASAP! 


	3. Tess and the races

A/N: I'm not very happy that I only got two reviews on my A/N but oh well it's better than nothing. I'm not guaranteeing a very good chapter because I don't know of any cars. I'll be like Vince's blue car and stuff like that but I'll try. LOL There will also be new characters involved so I'm going to put their bio's under this please enjoy the chapter and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.  
  
Bios:   
  
Tessa (Tess) Montgomery:   
  
Hair: Dirty blonde, shoulder length  
  
Eyes: Dark green almost brown  
  
Age: 15 it's like 2 months before her birthday  
  
Other: Sydney's best friend. She is always around the house because her Dad is always working and her Mom left the family when she was very little. She's lanky but most of her muscles are in her legs. She also plays soccer and has a smile that can light up the room.  
  
Shane Tucker:  
  
Hair: Jet-black  
  
Eyes: Pale blue  
  
Age: He's already turned 16  
  
Other: Matt is his best friend and always hangs around. His parents have always been divorced. He lives with his Mom and visits his Dad during the summer and every other holiday. He's extremely tall and skinny and plays soccer and runs hurdles in track. He's always in a good mood.  
  
Cryztal Shields:  
  
Hair: Light brown with white blonde highlights that's waist length   
  
Eyes: A variety of blues  
  
Age: 15  
  
Other: She just moved from West Virginia and is very athletic. She plays soccer also (A/N: I know there are a lot of people who play soccer but I've played for like 10 years and that's the only sport I know everything about, sorry!). She also has many cute freckles.  
  
Zoe:  
  
Hair: Red and sort of short  
  
Eyes: Emerald green eyes   
  
Age: 17  
  
Other: Jesse's half sister who hands around a lot.  
  
Addie:   
  
Hair: Dark brown long and curly  
  
Eyes: Gray eyes  
  
Age: 15  
  
Other: Matt's ex-girlfriend who is a cheerleader.  
  
I know that is a lot of people but I'll try to ease into them and I'll keep the bios up for a couple more chapters to help. Anyway here is the next chapter.  
  
Matt POV  
  
At around seven o'clock I heard the doorbell ring but I already knew who it was. Tess was Sydney's best friend; she always went to the races with us. Tess was anything but normal. Her Mom had left her, her Dad, and older brother Jay when she was very young and as a result her Dad worked all the time and Jay spent most of his time reading and studying. He's kind of out there. She spent most of her time here at the house or on the soccer field. She wanted to go professional too and at the rate she was at she would get there. She always said that playing soccer was the only way to get things off of her mind.  
  
At that point she walked into my room and jumped on my bed. We were also close but not as close as her and Sydney. She had a pair of jeans and a brown shirt on that brought out her eyes. I would never admit it but sometimes I thought she was very beautiful and I wish we would go out. We had thought about it many times but never really did. In fact, I had been in a steady relationship with a cheerleader named Addie and broke up with her because she didn't like Tess. Well that and she was always snotty to her and Sydney.  
  
"Sydney's still in the shower." She simply said as she looked through my C.D.'s I nodded showing I understood. Sydney took very long showers. "What do you have that's new?" She asked still looking at my C.D.'s   
  
"Nothing since yesterday." I said with a laugh and went back to putting gel in my hair. Leon worked part time at a record store and got us discounts and free C.D.'s.   
  
"Is Dom racing tonight?" She asked and began to look at my movies. I had to smile; she always did this when she was in my room. She would look at my music then my movies and after that she'd give up and start up a normal conversation about school or soccer something like that.   
  
"I think so. But you can never tell, he changes his mind so many times. It's going to be packed tonight." I turn so she could see my hair; she gave me thumbs up and went back to looking at my movies. I had a pretty nice room considering how small my room is. I have a twin sized bed, a T.V. V.C.R. combo, radio, dressers, shelves, and a small night stand.  
  
"This is still my favorite out of the movies you have." She held up Stand By Me. I knew that was her favorite because it had to do with a close circle of friends. Her theory was as long as you have friends nothing could go wrong. She wasn't a very big family person; I wonder why.   
  
At that point Sydney poked her head in my door and announced it was time to go. It's funny that it takes her an hour to bathe but like two minutes to get dressed and be ready.  
  
Tess's POV  
  
By the time we got there the street was packed. Because we were still young we had to stay with one of the adults we trusted at all times. Sometimes we could hang out with Hector or Edward; but it wasn't likely. It's actually kind of funny that most of the people there look out for us. We have never got picked on or anything; well I take that back Matt has had some skank come up to him and start to sweet talk him. It was actually very funny until Mia and Letty came up and almost got into a fight.   
  
As soon as we got there we went over to talk to Hector. He normally ran the races; but tonight he looked extremely upset. I thought it would be best to stay out of his way considering I've seen him kick the crap out of some guy for looking at him wrong. I stayed back with Sydney, Mia, and Leon. Matt decided to go with Vince and Dom to talk to Hector. He had a big grin or his face to prove that he was in a good mood. I love the way Matt's eyes twinkle when he smiles. I have to admit I have a crush on him. He's a very nice guy and to top it off very cute.  
  
Matt was right, there were a lot of people here tonight. I recognized most of them, but there were some that I have never seen. Mia and Leon wanted to talk to someone standing next to a blue Mini Cooper so Sydney and I walk over to where Matt, Vince, and Dom were.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked Hector. He simply shook his head and continued to talk with Dom and Vince. I rose and eyebrow at Matt; normally Hector would talk to us but tonight he barely noticed we were here.  
  
"Something's wrong," said Matt "he never acts this way." Sydney and I nodded in agreement. At that point Zoe walked over to us. Zoe is Jesse's half sister. If anyone would know what's going on it would be her.   
  
"Hey losers." She was dressed in leather pants and a tight red shirt. The normal clothes for her.  
  
"What's going on? Hector's acting weird." Matt asked.  
  
"You guys don't know?" She asked and we all shook our heads. "He got a call the other day asking about you guys."   
  
"Why?" Sydney asked as she looked around as if someone were watching us.  
  
"I don't know but from what I've heard he wanted to know everything about you guys. You, Matt, Mia, Letty, Dom everybody. He's supposed to show up tonight. Evidently he wanted to see you guys."  
  
"That's creepy," Sydney said, "like stalker creepy." She has seen way too many movies.  
  
"Sydney, calm down what's the guy going to do? There are tons of people here and three fourths of them know us nothing's going to happen. I mean our Mom's won't even let us out of their sights. Look behind you." Matt said trying to calm her down. Sydney turned around to see Letty and Mia watching them. "See? Nothings going to happen."   
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Hey, I'll see you later." And with that Zoe left.  
  
"Come on let's go see Edward's new car before the race starts." I suggested and we went over to talk to Edward.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
Why am I so anxious? That's the question I've been asking myself ever since I found out Brian had called. Maybe I still like him? I don't know but I don't want Matt to see him. Brian doesn't know what Matt looks like but Matt knows what Brian looks like. I was under strict orders from my brother to stay with Leon or Vince. You would think that he would have stopped protecting me when I hit twenty but no. Thoughts continued to enter my mind as I leaned against Leon's car. I could tell he was nervous too. No one was sure how Dom would react to him being back. I just wish he wouldn't show up tonight.  
  
"Do you think he'll show?" I asked Leon but before he answered I saw him. Brian. He looked exactly the same since the last time I had saw him. Blonde hair, nice tan, and a beautiful smile. I was about to melt. Leon turned to see him there. His eyes narrowed and the smile was wiped off of his face.  
  
"Come on we have to tell Dom." He growled and grabbed my arm dragging me through the crowd. Leon practically ran through the crowd and in a matter of seconds Dom was in sight. "He's here." Leon reported as if he were soldier telling the general top-secret news.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Letty asked no one in particular.   
  
"Mia, I want you, Letty, and Jesse to keep the kids away. Do whatever you have to in order to keep them away. They don't need to see him at least not yet." Dom said.  
  
"Fine. But if he gets to close we're leaving." I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I suppose everyone could tell.   
  
"Do you want me to hit him for you?" Vince asked. I had to smile even though I didn't like Vince more than a friend he could be sweet. I shook my head no.   
  
"Okay Letty if he gets to close or see you guys get out as fast as possible. Call us when you get home though." Dom said giving orders again.   
  
"Alright lets go. Where are the kids?" She asked and began to look around. I looked too. They were over with Edward. Letty saw where they were, gave Dom a quick kiss, and walked over to them. I followed her over to Matt hoping Brian wouldn't see us.   
  
Dom's POV  
  
"We have to act normal." I told Vince and Leon. "If Matt or Sydney see that something's going on they'll freak and they're already suspicious of something because of the way Hector's acting."   
  
"I'll kill him if he goes anywhere near Mia or Matt." Vince clearly stated as he searched the crowd for Brian. Leon nodded in agreement.   
  
"There he is." Leon said pointing to my left. I turn to see him walking toward Letty. She saw him yelled something to Mia and Jesse and turn toward he car. They were leaving. At that point I realized they wouldn't get out before he stopped them. We began to hurry through the crowd. I was ten feet away from him when he turned to see me.   
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked as I grabbed him by the shirt collar and lifted him into the air.  
  
A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! I know I said there would be a race in this chapter but it'll be in the next one. I don't like making my chapters too long. Anyway please review and give me some ideas and car names stuff like that. PLEASE REVIEW!   
  
Maliek: I'm happy you like the story please keep R/R and I'll keep on updating!   
  
Da90schic: Thanks for the compliment please keep R/R! 


	4. Talking with Brian

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

Bios:

Tessa (Tess) Montgomery:

Hair: Dirty blonde, shoulder length

Eyes: Dark green almost brown

Age: 15 it's like 2 months before her birthday

Other: Sydney's best friend. She is always around the house because her Dad is always working and her Mom left the family when she was very little. She's lanky but most of her muscles are in her legs. She also plays soccer and has a smile that can light up the room.

Shane Tucker:

Hair: Jet-black

Eyes: Pale blue

Age: He's already turned 16

Other: Matt is his best friend and always hangs around. His parents have always been divorced. He lives with his Mom and visits his Dad during the summer and every other holiday. He's extremely tall and skinny and plays soccer and runs hurdles in track. He's always in a good mood.

Cryztal Shields:

Hair: Light brown with white blonde highlights that's waist length

Eyes: A variety of blues

Age: 15

Other: She just moved from West Virginia and is very athletic. She plays soccer also (A/N: I know there are a lot of people who play soccer but I've played for like 10 years and that's the only sport I know everything about, sorry!). She also has many cute freckles.

Zoe:

Hair: Red and sort of short

Eyes: Emerald green eyes

Age: 17

Other: Jesse's half sister who hangs around a lot.

Addie:

Hair: Dark brown long and curly

Eyes: Gray eyes

Age: 15

Other: Matt's ex-girlfriend who is a cheerleader.

A/N: Hey everyone! YAY there will be a twist in the chapter today! Anyway please continue to R/R and please read my new story call It Runs in the Family! PLEASE! I'm going to continue to keep the bios up for a couple more chapters. So here's the new chapter!

Matt's POV

I knew something was up when we left. Aunt Letty took one look at something turned and practically sprinted for the car dragging Sydney and Jesse with her. Mom pulled out of the street doing seventy. Tess was the other person in the car this us.

"What was that all about?" I asked as Mom almost ran a red light. She was extremely distracted.

"What do you mean nothings wrong"? She said very fast and pushed on the gas, speeding again. I looked at Tess who was sitting in the back seat. She had a scared look on her face. She had never seen Mom act like this and now that I think about I haven't seen her like this in a long time. It scared me. Just then Mom's cell phone rang. I picked it up to see it was Leon.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid put your Mom on."

"I would but I want to live to my graduation." I told him looking at my Mom. She had begun to sweat and she was shaking.

"What do you mean?" He asked and I realized that I had made him start to worry.

"Mom has gone psycho. She's speeding and running red lights and looks like she's seen a ghost. She's really starting to creep me out." I looked at her to see how she would react but it seemed as if she hadn't heard me. Tess raised an eyebrow at me and shook her head telling me she didn't know what was going on.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Umm, we are about to pull up the driveway. Why? What's going on?" I asked hoping he would tell me.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Anyway have Jesse call me when you get in the house and keep the doors locked."

"Why do we need to lock the doors? It's only eleven." I asked getting more curious.

"Just do it, Matt. And remember to have Jesse call me. I've got to go. Bye." I was about to say something else when he hung up on me. We got out of the car and I told Jesse to call Leon. After we got in the house things got weirder. Aunt Letty locked all of the doors, even the one with the screen doors. She said that no one was leaving and not to ask questions yet, that she didn't have answers. That's when I started to get nervous, Sydney was too. But why were they nervous?

Vince's POV

Dom had Brian in a death grip when Leon came back saying that Mia and the kids were safe. They were the ones I was worried about. Letty could take care of herself but I don't think I could forgive myself if anything happened to Mia, Matt, or Sydney. Heck, I've even grown attached to Tess even though she isn't related to us or anything.

"What are you doing here?" Dom repeated as his grip tightened. This was a sight I wanted to see. After he left Mia with Matt all I've wanted to see was him in pain. As a matter of fact I was hoping Dom would give me a shot at him. I could really do a number on him.

"Let me explain." Brian managed to say between gasps for breath.

"What is there to explain?" Dom said through gritted teeth. "You remember how I told you if you break Mia heart I'd break your neck?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Well, I'm about to carry out my threat."

"Wait. Wait. Let's talk about this." He said stalling for time. I guess he was hoping for Mia to come and save him.

"I hope you weren't a negotiator." Leon said with a cold stare. "Because you suck at it."

By this time a whole crowd of people gathered around us and I knew what Dom was thinking. If something got out of hand there were way too many witnesses. Dom set him down but still had a hold on his neck. "You want to talk?" He asked and Brian nodded. "Okay let's talk."

Sydney's POV

Mom, Aunt Mia, and Jesse sent us to bed early tonight. It was only 11:45. Normally we could stay up as long as we wanted but tonight was weird. Everyone was on guard. Tess and I were lying in bed talking about tonight when Matt sneaked in fully dressed. "Come on we're sneaking out."

"What? Matt we can't seen out all of the doors are locked and everyone is on their guard." I said sitting up in alarm. Most of the time I'm all for doing this but not tonight. Things were very messed up.

"I'm not sitting around to wait for something to happen. I'm just not like that. Listen what we're doing is meeting Shane at the corner and he'll drive us to the races then we'll figure out what's going on. I have to find out what's going on. I know it's about us. You didn't here how mad Leon was on the phone. Please help me out." He whispered urgently.

"I'm in." Tess said after a couple of minutes of thinking about it.

"Please Syd. Please." He begged.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Thanks, Syd."

A half hour later we were sneaking around the street. Shane decided to come along too. His Mom was working a later shift and knew that Matt would need his help. Shane was very sneaky and would do anything (and I mean anything) to help Matt out. A lot of people considered them to be brothers. They did too. It took about five minutes to spot Hector. We knew we would have to avoid him and Edward because they would tell on us but there was no way to get into the building he was guarding without a distraction. We would have to us the back door to get but first we had to get past him. Shane was our only way because we weren't suppose to be there. He talked to him while we snuck past.

The building was dark and cold. We only had to walk around for a couple of minutes before we heard my Dad's voice. That's when we knew we would have to tread lightly. I was getting scared and a little cold. This place was creepy.

"That's no excuse, Brian!" We heard my Dad yell. Quietly we moved to see them and what I saw shocked me. There was a blonde guy sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. Leon was standing in one corner with a gun in his hand. There was blood on his hand. Vince held another gun and had a look of pure hatred on his face. While my Dad had blood on his shirt and hands he looked ticked.

The man was tied to the chair with a chain. Blood was everywhere. He looked really messed up but yet I felt as if I knew him I could tell Matt felt the same way.

"I want to ask a question." Leon said stepping out of his corner. "Why would you leave Mia when she had just given birth? And not come back for sixteen years? Don't you think Matt would want to have a Dad? Or do you not care?"

My jaw dropped and I looked at Matt he had the same reaction as me. It was his Dad. Whatever he thought it was I'm sure it wasn't this. In record time his look had changed from shocked to Po-ed in two seconds flat. Shane and Tess's eyes got huge they had figured it out. I turned my attention back to what was going on. Brian still hadn't answered and Vince was running out of patience. He pointed the gun at the ceiling and fired to warning shots. Tess jumped and let out a little squeak getting their attention.

"Someone's up there." Leon said as he began to look for us. I rolled into a dark corner. Matt gave me a sign to run as fast as possible and as soon as they turn I took off. If we got caught I couldn't guarantee that Matt and I would be able to walk by the time my Dad got done with us. Then our Mom's would get a hold of us and we would be dead.

I don't think I've ever run that fast in my life. Although as soon as we got outside Matt and Shane passed me. We ran for about two blocks where we got to the car and gunned it. "Do you think they knew it was us?" Tess asked as she gasped for air.

Matt shook his head. "If they had they would have yelled our names or something. We need to get back to the house. Now."

"We can't go the normal way I can guarantee that they'd be there." Tess said. I knew what she was thinking but it wouldn't work. The only other way is through Tran's territory and we can't go that way. I guess Matt was reading my mind.

"We're going to have to go that way. We'll hide in the back so it looks like Shane's driving." Shane nodded and we lay in the back getting ready to cross enemy lines.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I know but I love writing those! Please review! I won't update until I get at least 3 reviews so hurry!

Lord Jule- Sams: Anna wrote that story and I think she will be updating it soon.

Kate: Thanks for the review! I'm happy you like it! I will update as long as you review. LOL I'm not sure if I'll have Sydney get a boyfriend but I'll think about. Zoe doesn't really care what people think about her I guess she is kind of. Anyway if you have any questions just ask! Please continue to R/R!

Anna: Thanks for updating! I really like it!

Maliek: Thanks for the review please continue to R/R!


	5. Behind Enemy Lines

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back now that I got 3 reviews. I'm grateful because for a while I was pretty upset about only getting one then all of a sudden I got 2 more! YAY! Anyway if anyone has suggestions on how to make the story better please tell me. Anyway on with the story and don't forget to r/r!

Matt's POV

I will never figure out how we got three people to fit in the floor of Shane's car. But somehow we managed it and now I can tilt my head up a little bit to see that we are moving pretty fast. No one says a word and we make it half way across Tran's territory. But I know what we are all thinking. What if we get caught? And at that point I really didn't care as long as we beat Uncle Dom, Leon, and Vince home.

"Oh God." Shane suddenly said from the driver's seat.

"What?" Tess, Sydney, and I all said at the same time.

"We've got company. Tran's behind us."

At that point a breath of air caught in my throat. If Tran stopped us we wouldn't make it home actually I would be surprised if we lived. I guess Sydney thought the same way because what color was left in her face had suddenly drained. A few seconds later I heard a motorcycle engine. I held my breath praying that they wouldn't notice Shane.

They didn't. They sped straight past him and on up the street. I let out the breath I had been holding and asked Shane, "How much further?"

"We just past. We are ok now."

"Thank God." Tess said expressing what I thought. I nodded in agreement. A few seconds later Shane said get ready to run. I knew why he had said that. We had decided that as soon as we got to the corner the three of us were just going to sprint. Praying that we beat them home. When the time came I flung open the door and sprinted as fast as I could. Sydney and Tess were right beside me. By the time we got to the house I saw Uncle Dom, Vince, and Leon hadn't made it back yet. I peeked in the window to see Mom, Jesse, and Aunt Letty talking in the kitchen. That was a problem because the only part of the house we can climb is beside the kitchen window.

"What are we going to do?" Sydney asked in a high-pitched scared voice. I looked around to see if there was another way in. We knew there wasn't. I turned to see the trashcans on the front porch. The light bulb came on. I had an idea.

"Ok new plan. Go over to the other corner of the house. I'm going to make a distraction and when they come running, sneak around the other way and climb up the gutter by the kitchen." I told them as I pointed to the trashcans.

"Matt, you'll get caught. You won't be able to make it around to corner without Jesse or Letty seeing you." Tess said and wrapped her arms around herself. It was starting to get cold.

"I can make it but as soon as they leave the kitchen you have to get up the gutter. Or we'll all get caught. We don't have another choice." I said hoping they agreed.

Tess still wasn't convinced. "It's the only chance we have. Besides my Dad will be pulling up any second now." Sydney said rubbing her hands together. Tess nodded and they went around the house to get ready. I turned to see a car coming up the road. A red one. Uncle Dom's car! Then a blue one turned onto the street. Vince's car! I quickly ran to the porch and hit the trashcans causing them to clatter. Almost instantly I heard footsteps. I jumped off the side of the porch, sprinted around the house, and started to climb up the gutter when Uncle Dom pulled up.

Tess and Sydney already made it in. They drug me through the window and ran down the hall. But they didn't make it. Leon and Jesse were coming up the steps. I got into my room (which was closer), flipped off my shoes off, and threw a blanket around me.

I knew they would check on Sydney and Tess first so I pretended to just wake up and see what was going on.

I opened my room slowly and poked my head out. "Leon, Jesse? What's going on?" I asked and pretended to yawn.

Sydney's POV

We were caught! I was sure of it. Then Matt came out of his room wrapped up in a blanket pretending to have just woken up. "What's going on?" He asked with a yawn, that to tell you the truth looked real. They both stopped and turn to see him standing there.

"Nothing, buddy. Just go back to sleep." Leon lied. He was a terrible liar.

"What was that crash?" he asked walking towards them totally ignoring Leon command to go back to bed.

"A raccoon knocked over the trash cans and scared your Mom, Letty, and Jesse." Jesse rolled his eyes at this remark.

"It wasn't a raccoon but whatever." He said and turned to go back to his room. That got their attention.

"What do you mean?" Jesse said and they both walked to ward him. This was our chance. We quietly crawled into my room. We left the door open a little on purpose. A soon as we got inside I jumped into bed and pretended to be asleep. Matt could only hold them off for so long.

Matt's POV

They made it. They made it in their room. "I saw someone run around the house. He was like really, really white with a long face. It came down to here." I measured to about three inches below my chin. "And he had a knife." I said with a nod. I watched all three Scream movies with them a few days ago.

"Matt did he look like the killer from Scream?" Jesse asked me.

"Wow! I guess he did."

Leon felt my head to see if I had a temperature. "Go back to bed." He said and went to check on Sydney and Tess.

Jeez, I'm great at coming up with stuff.

A/N: So how was that? Good/Bad? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks to my great fans **Silentslayer, Mickael MM, and Lily La Tigresse! Sorry If it sucked! R/R!**


	6. The next morning and the dangers of socc...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've update. Things have been very hectic and crazy and with report cards coming out I may be grounded so if I don't update for a while you'll know why. Anyway on to the next chapter.

Matt's POV

When I got update the next morning the tension had grown a lot. I was the last to wake up but when I got downstairs I was surprised to see everyone in the kitchen. Sydney and Tess were getting showers so I decided to eavesdrop.

"Someone was out there last night." Jesse said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah, I saw someone run behind the house and guess what color his hair was?" Aunt Letty said to everyone. My heart stopped. Had they seen me last night?

"What color?" Uncle Dom asked in his deep voice that for once sound angry and worried at the same time.

"Blonde." Letty answered and I heard someone moving around.

"Leon, Vince and I are going back to the factory to see if he's still there or if he got out." Dom said and I guess the factory meant the old building they were in last night.

"What if he doesn't leave? What if he shows up at the house or something? I don't want him near Matt or Sydney." Said Mom and her voice cracked like she was crying. I peeked around the corner to see Vince pull her into a hug and Leon rub her back in a comforting way.

"Don't worry someone's going to be with the kids and you at all times. By the time we're through with him he'll be dying to leave." Leon said, still rubbing her back. She nodded. I thought this would be a good time to enter.

I walked in like I had just woke up which was kind of the truth. "What's going on?" I asked, and walked past Aunt Letty to get a bowl. I turned to see Mom more upset then I thought she was. It seemed that she had been crying the whole morning. "What's wrong?" I asked and hugged her.

"Nothing, I'm just late for work." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door to go to work. Jesse followed her out.

"Ok what's going on?" I turned on Vince, Leon, and Uncle Dom.

"Nothing." Leon said.

"Really? Well Mom doesn't cry about being late, she rants. And when I walked in she looked really upset and I've never seen you three so mad. Including the time I sold the house on accident." I said hoping to get something out of them.

"It's grownup stuff, Matt" Vince said and took the seat opposite of me. He always says that when he doesn't want to tell me something.

"Yeah, buddy, don't worry about it." Aunt Letty said messing up my hair as she walked past.

"I'm almost a grownup." I protested at Vince.

"Almost doesn't count." He said and walked out the back door. "See you guys later I got to go open the store."

I hate not knowing what's going on.

I had practice later that day. It went by very slow. I just couldn't concentrate. All I could think was why was he back? I wanted him to leave. I never wanted to meet him. I was snapped out of my daze when I got cracked upside the head by the ball.

The drill that we were doing was the goalie (Sean Morris) would punt out the ball the offense had to knock it down and try to get past the defense to score. Well when it was my turn, Sean punted the ball and as a result of my not paying attention the ball hit me on the side of the face bringing me to my knees.

Everyone came running to see if I were ok but Shane made it there first. "Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded and tried to get up but I couldn't. My legs wouldn't work. I tried again but this time I fell all the way to the ground. At that point Coach Patrick made his way through the huddle of teammates with our trainer Ben. Everything began to get blurry and I had to shut my eyes to stop from being so dizzy.

"AWW!" I groaned. "My God you kick hard Morris." I said and tried to rub my head, when I pulled my hand back there was blood all over my hand.

I heard Ben say something about calling an ambulance I would have objected and said I was ok but everything went dark and I fell unconscious.

A/N: I know boring and short and stupid! I'm sorry but I needed to get something out anyway please review! And thanks to my many great reviewers!


	7. the man in the hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: Thanks again to my many great reviewers! I answered responses at the bottom and I didn't get grounded! Yay me! I'm so good! Anyway on to the chapter.

Sydney's POV

Today was my day to help at the store since Matt had practice. Then he would come cover for me while I went to basketball. Business had been slow so far. It was too early in the morning for people to want lunch so I sat behind the counter doing my trig when the phone rang.

"Toretto's how may I help you?" I said trying not to laugh at the saying.

"May I speak with Mia or Dominic?" The voice asked and it sounded very familiar.

"Hold on one moment." I replied and yelled for Dad who walked in a few seconds later. "Phone."

He took it and said hello in his deep voice. "This is he. Yes. What happened? Is he all right? I'll be right there." Dad said and hung up the phone grabbing his keys. "Tell Vince to cover for now I have to go to the hospital."

"What's going on?" I asked getting worried.

"Call Mia and tell her to meet me in the ER." Dad said ignoring my question.

"Ok, but what happened?" I asked again.

"Matt got hurt in practice. His coach said he's still out cold." And with that he left.

Matt's POV

When I came to all I saw was light. Lots of light. I automatically knew I was in the hospital by the smell. I hate hospitals, bad memories. The room was about medium in size but there was someone to the left of me. He was pretty banged up. It looked as if his nose was broken and his entire face was purple and black, with some shades of ugly green and blue. We were the only people in the room but I knew that coach was probably still around somewhere. A few seconds later the guy opened his eyes and asked where he was.

"Hospital." I simply answered. He nodded or tried to at least. My head was hurting and I leaned back on my pillows to relax when he asked me what had happened.

"I wasn't paying attention in practice and got hit upside the head. But I don't know why I would pass out from that." I replied. My memory was pretty fuzzy.

"I saw them bring you in. They pulled some glass out of your head. Looked like it hurt but you were out." The man told me as he readjusted his blankets. That was when I remembered, the football players got drunk on the field all the time. They must have broken a bottle or something.

"What about you? You are not looking so great yourself." I pointed out, and he smiled. _Wait a second I've seen that smile before._

"Well let's just say I had a bad run-in with some old friends that I ticked off." He said and about that time some nurses came in.

"Time for your X-Rays." One said as they wheeled the man away. Where did I know him from? Everything was so blurry from the night before. I remembered Mom freaking out, us leaving early, Shane picking us up…….. Oh my gosh…….. my Dad.

"Hey kid." Uncle Dom said as he walked in interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey." I said weakly realizing how tired I was.

"You know you really should pay attention when a ball comes flying at your head." He said and took a seat at the end of my bed.

I smiled. Uncle Dom was great; he always knew how to cheer me up. "So when can I play again?"

"I don't know. That's between your mom and coach, but it shouldn't be long." And about that time Mom walked in (ranting, of course). Coach and Shane followed her in looking pretty amused.

"Thank the LORD!" She said and threw her arms around me as if I had almost died. I just hugged her back and laughed at her. "You scared me half to death."

"I hadn't noticed." I received a slap on the arm for that. "So what happened?"

"Morris cracked you upside the head." Shane said.

"Yeah knew that. But why did I pass out? I've been hit harder."

"Well, after you went down on you knees and tried to get up you fell all the way back and hit your head on some glass from a beer bottle. Stupid football players."

"How long was I out?" I asked as I sit up.

"About forty-five minutes." Coach replied. "I had better get going. The doctor said you can leave whenever but you can't practice for five days. Good thing we don't have any games this week."

"Really." I confirmed and he left.

"That was the ugliest blackout I've ever seen." Said Shane as he pulled up a chair next to my bed.

"Yeah, yeah." I said and started to climb out of bed.

When we got home I was under strict orders from everyone to stay in bed or on the couch. I didn't agree with that but what can you do? That night all I could think about was that guy. Was he my Dad? Or was I just imagining it? I never wanted to meet him. I figured that if he didn't want to be around us we shouldn't want to be around him. But it all fit! I needed to be sure of something though, so I snuck out of bed and went downstairs. Vince was staying at his place tonight so I wouldn't be caught.

Mom kept a box of old photos in the closet downstairs. I knew there was one of him in there. It took me a while to find the picture but when I did I was certain the man in the hospital was him. It all fit! The man had blonde hair, the same smile in the picture, and the story fit (bad run-in, old friends, and he did tick them off) I had met my dad. The man I was determined to hate forever, and I didn't even realize it!

A/N: I know it was bad. I have great ideas and many twists but I have to get there first. So if anyone has any ideas as to how to get there tell me, because I love reviews! Please review!

Luv24Alias: OK! Here's more! Just don't hurt me. LOL I'm so happy that you like the story I can't wait to here a response. Please continue to r/r!

Ranger Webb: Hopefully you questions will get answered soon. But if you read the chapter Matt and Brian did meet. Please continue to r/r!

Cassy-15: Thanks for the complement! Please continue to r/r!


	8. Family meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately but I started a new story and it's so much easier to write. Anyway here is the next chapter; hopefully I still have some reviewers.

Matt's POV

From that point on I needed to know if this guy was my Dad so the next day after school I went back to the hospital. But when I asked the nurse she said he was released earlier that morning. I have to admit I was a little upset. His face had been haunting me. I needed to know if it was him. I had to know. After that I thanked the nurse and left. Mom and Uncle Dom were making chicken tonight so I needed to be home in time to help out.

"Matt will you pour drinks for me?" Aunt Letty asked but I didn't hear her. I was too busy thinking about the guy from the hospital.

"Matt." She said and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I asked snapping out of my daze.

"Will you pour drinks?" She asked again starting to look worried. "Are you feeling ok? Your head hurting?"

"No. I'm fine. I'm just out of it." I said and left for the kitchen before she could ask any more questions. I entered the kitchen to pour drinks and go back to my thought when Vince and Leon came in from work. It was their turn to close the garage. Sydney and Jesse were closing the store.

"What are you doing kid?" Leon asked messing up my hair as he walked by.

"Nothing." I said after a few seconds. Leon raised an eyebrow at Vince. "What do you guys want to drink?" They both replied with beer and went out side.

Vince's POV

"Is Matt feeling ok?" I asked as I took a seat by Mia at the picnic table.

"I think so why?" She asked.

"He's acting really weird." Said Leon as he helped Dom with the chicken.

"He was acting funny a couple of minutes ago." Letty confirmed as Matt walked in with Jesse and Sydney behind him.

"Food ready?" Sydney asked as Dom gave her a hug.

"Yep." Leon said and started to put the chicken on the table.

"Matt would you get the salad from the kitchen?" Mia asked. Once again there was no reply and worry clouded Mia's eyes.

"Matt." I said in a firm voice bringing him back to earth.

"Huh, what?" He asked.

"Nothing." Mia said and went to get the salad and we all sat down at the table.

Matt's POV

After food was passed out and grace was said we began to eat or rather everyone else ate while I pushed my food around. I was too busy thinking to notice that everyone was staring at me.

"Ok what's going on with you?" Mom asked and I looked up to see that she had a worried look on her face.

"Nothing." I lied and went back to playing with my food. At that point I knew I would be bombarded with questions so I got up and left the table. By the time I made it to my room I knew that someone would be coming after me. I could put up with one or two people pushing but they had a habit of ganging up on Sydney and me to get answers. It was hard to lie to them. I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I just couldn't understand why I needed to know if it was him. But I had to know. It's creepy because for as long as I can remember I never wanted to know him let alone meet him. Why did I want to now? Was it because I could? Or because I have never had a father and this was my chance?

At that point I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Matt can I come in?" Mom asked after she knocked. Everyone in the house was good about privacy.

"Yeah." I mumbled. I didn't want to upset Mom but I had to tell someone.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" She asked and took a seat on my bed.

"Mom if you thought…. If you thought you saw someone…. I don't know how to say it." She just smiled at me. "I need to tell you something but I don't want you to feel bad." I said, finally getting it out.

"Well, from the looks of it this secret is tearing you up inside. We can all see it. You don't have to worry about me; whatever you have to say I'll be all right. I'm worried about you." She said and began to rub my back in a soothing way. I nodded and got up. I took the picture of Dad out of my closet and handed it to her.

"I think I saw him." I said in a small voice. She just stared at the picture, tears filled her eyes. My heart began to break. I had made her cry. I hate seeing Mom cry. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Are you sure you saw him?"

"I think so."

"Ok, come on we need to have a family meeting."

"What? Why?" I asked as I hurried after her. She had already made it down the stairs. Mom poked her head out of the door and announced that we needed to have a family meeting. Everyone got up and filed into the living room. I sat on the floor next to Sydney. She raised an eyebrow at my as if to ask 'What's wrong'? I shook my head.

"Ok what's going on?" Uncle Dom asked as he took a seat in his favorite chair. I looked at Mom begging her to tell them but one of the rules in our family meeting is that you have to tell your problem. The other rule is that only one person can talk at a time.

"Matt." Mom prompted as she sat down. All of the attention was on me.

"Ok first off I hate family meetings." Mom threw me a look that clearly said tell them what you told me. "I think I met my Dad." I said really fast praying that they didn't catch it.

"What was that?" Leon asked. I repeated what I had just said but this time I said slower and clearer. The room was silent.

"Are you positive?" Uncle Dom asked as he rubbed his head. I nodded.

"He was in the ER with me. After you guys beat him up." That's when I realized I had said way too much.

"How'd you know about that?" Vince asked. I looked at Sydney who shrugged her shoulders. We both knew there was no way out

"We might as well tell them, Syd. There's no talking our way out of this one." I said completely ignoring Vince's question.

"You and your big mouth." She said with a glare.

"Hey it slipped." I shot back.

She opened her mouth to say something back when Aunt Letty jumped in. "Would one of you tell us what going on?"

"Go ahead big mouth." Sydney said and hit me with a pillow. I threw her a glare and then began to tell them what had happened.

"So that was Tess who screamed?" Leon asked when I had finished. We both nodded.

"And you knocked over the trash cans?" Jesse asked me. I nodded again. "That was a good idea." Jesse said and Aunt Letty hit him upside the head.

"And I saw you run around the corner of the house?" Aunt Letty asked me. I nodded again.

Mom was livid. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Well you guys weren't telling us anything." I exclaimed in defense.

"So. There are a lot of things that we don't tell you guys. You snuck out and went back to the races, Matt. I really thought you had more sense than that." She cried making me feel even worse.

"What I don't get is, how did you beat us home? We would have seen you at least." Uncle Dom asked. I had left out the part about us going through Tran's territory.

I didn't say anything. I really didn't need to because they would figure it out anyway.

Aunt Letty was the first to figure it out. "You didn't!" I nodded. Then everyone else caught on.

"You went through Tran's territory!" Uncle Dom yelled. "How could you two be so stupid? If they had caught you would be dead right now! Do you realize that?"

"Actually we were more afraid you guys." Sydney spoke up.

"Well you should be." Aunt Letty growled at her. Everyone was mad at that point. Uncle Dom's face had turned red from anger, Aunt Letty was throwing us glares, Mom looked like she was going to kill, and Vince, Jesse, and Leon gave us disappointing looks.

"They wouldn't have thought twice about killing you two." Jesse said breaking the silence.

"I know." I whispered. After a few minutes of silence Mom broke the silence.

"I'll talk to you later. I'm too mad right now." Uncle Dom nodded in agreement.

A/N: This chapter was so bad! But I needed to get something out. Hopefully the next one will be better. Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Thank Yous:

Ranger Webb: Here's an update! Sorry it took so long. The guy in the hospital was Brian. I hope you still like the fic. Please continue to r/r!

OTHlover04: THANKS!

DorkifiedTB: Thanks for the review! I really like you story. Please continue to r/r! I'm glad I have you hooked. lol


	9. Why he left

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: I'm so excited! I got 5 reviews! And they were all compliments! I'm shocked! Thank you so much! I seriously thought that was the worst chapter ever. Anyway I'm sorry for the wait I got grounded then I had to update my other story because it had been like 3 week since I updated that story and I'm having writer's block so I'm sorry if this is bad. Anyway I loved the reviews and I hope you like the chapter.

Matt's POV

Everyone took an hour and a half to cool off. And when we met back into the living room to finish the meeting I thought that I could still see steam coming out of Mom's ears. If looks could kill Sydney and I would have been dead before we even thought of running out of the room. I hadn't seen them this mad in a really long time. I mean a really long time.

"Three months. No car, TV, phone, computer, or radio." Uncle Dom said, giving us our punishment. "The only time you drive is to school iswhen you have practice or a game after school."

Leon let out a whistle and Mom sent him a glare. "And if we ever catch you _thinking_ of going through their territory again I'll personally drive you over and let Tran beat both of you up." Mom growled and I knew that wasn't a threat, it was a promise. I nodded. Sydney's eyes were wide. This was the deepest trouble she had gotten into.

"Why did you, Vince, and Leon beat him up?" I asked out of nowhere catching everyone off guard.

No one said anything for a while. "It was more like a revenge thing." Uncle Dom said after a minute.

"For leaving?" I asked.

"For not coming back." He corrected me. I raised an eyebrow.

"This story starts many years ago. Before you and Sydney were born. We were short on money. In big debt. We owed people money we didn't have. Then your Mom got accepted to medical school and we needed more money to pay for that." He stopped. I think he was trying to figure out how to tell. After a few seconds he began again. He told us that they came up with a plan to highjack trucks that carried DVD players and then sold them for tons of money.

I was stunned when he told us that my Dad had been a cop and was trying to bust them.

"We were going to pull one last job. Then take a break for a while. But things got complicated. Vince was already out of the car when I saw that the driver had a shotgun. He got stuck and we couldn't get him off. Letty tried to get him off of the truck but the idiot hit her car and flipped it. I thought she was dead. Then my car broke down and I couldn't get him off of there. That's when Mia and Brian pulled up. Brian got Vince off the truck but we had to get him to a hospital. That's when I found out he was a cop. He blew his cover to save V." By that time my eyes were huge. I couldn't believe it.

"After you and Sydney were born the cops were so close to busting us. So he said he'd go away for about a month and draw all of the attention away from us. He wasn't supposed to be gone that long. Then he never came back."

Once again silence filled the house. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. It was so crazy. I just couldn't believe it! I didn't want to.

"Matt are you ok?" Mom asked I looked up to see that her face no longer held anger. She was worried.

"I'm gonna go to bed." I said softly my voice was barely above a whisper. Then I got up and walked quickly up the stairs to my room and shut the door behind me. I changed into an old shirt and sweat pants and crawled under the covers. A few minutes later I heard someone come upstairs they opened my door but my back was turned to them. After they left I started to cry.

I had been wrong. I was sure that my Dad had left us without a reason. I was wrong. I hated it! I was so mad because he had never come back.

Besides being mad I was stunned! I knew Uncle Dom and everyone had a record with the police but I never expected this. It was just so mind blowing!

* * *

I was still thinking about it after school the next day. I was sitting in the store doing homework or at least trying to when a man walked in. I turned to see my Dad standing there.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun! I think this was the shortest and stupidest chapter I've ever written but I had to get something out. I hope you guys still like the story. Please please please review!

Paulsgirlygirl: I'm happy to see that there are people that still wanted to read the story. Here's an update I hope you liked it. I hope you continue to r/r!

LizzyB22: Thanks for the great review. I'll start putting more Sydney in the story. I had to focus on Matt in this one but she'll be in the next one. I promise. As for the boyfriend thing if you want you can create him and I'll put him in I can make one up. Tell me what you want I will see if I can squeeze him in. I hope you continue to r/r! I can't wait to hear some of your ideas!

LettyTheRacerGirl: I'm happy your still hear! I have many twists and turns for you coming up. Brian will be coming into the story but that doesn't mean to Matt wants him around. Hint Hint. Please keep on r/r!

AlllAboutAngel: I'm glad that you liked the chapter I thought it sucked. Anyway I wouldn't have broken up the team it's better this way. I hope you enjoyed the update. I hope you continue to r/r!

OTHlover04: Thanks! Here's more!


	10. Matt meets Brian

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: SNOW DAY! SNOW DAY! SNOW DAY! I'm so excited. I mean you guys have no idea. It's still snowing and the roads are getting bad there for we will probably get another snow day. Now I feel deprived of my education. NOT! Anyway as you can tell I'm excited. I hope you enjoy the update. It's going to be hard to write so I'm sorry if it's bad. Thanks for the great reviews!

Brian's POV

It had been a couple of days since my run in with Dom. That wasn't very pretty but that's not going to stop me from seeing Mia or Matt. I pulled into the store parking lot and looked around. The place hadn't changed. It was still a homey looking little diner. Taking a deep breath I started to walk toward it when I saw who was in it. There was a teenage boy sittingon a stool, he had my hair. It was Matt. I froze, all of the breath left my lungs as he turned and looked at me. It was if someone had whispered in his ear 'He's here'.

He could have been my twin, minus the part of him being smaller. He did have some of Mia's features in his face. He had her eyes, those soft brown eyes that I fell for the first time I saw her. But his were different; he had fear in his eyes. He was afraid of me. I could just tell.

I opened my mouth then closed it. What do you say to the son you've never met? He tried to say something but was interrupted by the sound of a car horn. I turn to see Dom, Vince, and Letty pull up. Mia and a teen girl I've never seen got out of Vince's car. The girl must be Sydney.

They froze. Mia's eyes filled with tears and I wanted so much to rush over and hold her. Vince looked as if he would get back into the car and run me over, so did Letty. Dom's look surprised me. He wasn't angry or sad. He looked desperate and confused, as if he didn't know what to do. I heard a bell ring and Matt went into the garage to see who was there.

"What are you doing here?" Vince growled once Matt was out of sight.

"Did you think I would give up that easily?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I was hoping so." He snapped getting mad. He was making me mad too. "We don't need you here. Go away."

"Maybe you don't want me here but I finally got a chance to make it back and I'm not leaving my son and wife again." I retorted and started to advance. I could tell we were going to get into it.

"Ex-wife." Vince snarled and threw a punch at me. It landed hard in my face and I stumbled back then threw one back at him.

"STOP IT!" I heard someone yell and looked up to see it was Mia. Tears were flowing down her eyes. "Just stop it. Vince you had no right to do that." Vince was shocked that she had taken my side. I had to say so was I. "Brian." She stopped trying to think of what to say. "You need to go."

It was my turn to be shocked. I wasn't expecting that. Dom pushed Vince inside and Letty led Sydney back to the garage. Mia just stared at me, hot tears falling down her face and once again I wanted to hold her but I knew right now wasn't the time. I nodded and started back for my car.

I had opened the door when I heard the sound of feet pounding and I turn in time to see Mia running toward me. She jumped into my arms and began to sob. After the surprise wore off I held her close against the chest. I closed my eyes and held her. Then she surprised me even more; she kissed me.

Matt's POV

Mr. Jones had come to pick up his car. That's what the ringing was. After he took his car and left I sat down in disbelief. He was right out side. Then I heard angry shouts, I knew one was Vince's and I suppose the other was Dad's. I mean Brian's. Why did I consider him as a Dad? He left. Ok he was supposed to leave, but then he never came back. I should hate him. Why don't I?

I was lost in thought when Aunt Letty and Sydney walked in. They both looked shaken up. I was just pacing around in circles, chewing on my bottom lip. It's a habit. Aunt Letty walked over to a truck and started to change the oil. Sydney stared at me. I wasn't paying any attention.

I didn't want him to be back. Vince was right; he wasn't welcome. Maybe everyone else was ready for him to be back but I wasn't.

Sydney's POV

I stood there staring at Matt. He was walking around in circles and chewing on his bottom lip. I couldn't believe Brian was back. I can't believe he had the nerve to come to the store. Poor Matt.

"Hey, Matt." I yelled breaking him out of his daze. "Come here I need you help."

"What?" He asked and I pulled him into Dad's office.

"Are you ok?"

"Define ok." He said proving how freaked out he was about the situation. I nodded.

"What happened before we came?"

"Nothing. We just kind of stared at each other."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded.

Mia's POV

"I want you to move back in." I told Brian after I stopped crying. We were sitting in the back of his car.

"What?" He said and ran his fingers through my hair. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger. Sorry but I had to. There is going to be a lot of drama going on in the next couple of chapters. Actually in a lot of the upcoming chapters. Anyways it's still snowing and I so excited. Maybe I'll update again tomorrow, if we don't have school. Thanks for the great reviews! Please review!

OTHLover04: Come on I'm not evil! Lol Ok maybe that was a little evil. Here's an update and all I have to say is that you will think I'm being very evil in the upcoming chapter. Grins evilly

Paulsgirlygirl: Don't worry there will be a lot of interaction between Brian and Matt in the next couple of chapters!

LizzyB22: I'm happy you enjoyed it. I want to know your ideas for Sydney's boyfriend. Tell me in a review because if you put it in an E-Mail I won't get it for a very long time. I can't wait to hear you ideas. I hope you liked the chapter!

Crzywhtgrl: Here's an update. As long as I get reviews I'll update.


	11. The fight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: Here's the next update. And to those of you who don't like my cliffhangers, you are going to hate me. I'm sorry if this is bad, but it was so hard to write. It took me three times and I still don't like it.

Tess's POV

"What's up with you?" I asked Matt as he walked out of the locker room. He had been in a bad mood all day. Actually he hadn't said much at all. A 'Hi' in the morning and a grunt every once in a while to show that he was listening.

"You'll never guess what happened this weekend." He said and took a seat on the bleachers with me.

"What?" I asked and scanned the parking lot for Leon. I would be eating dinner at Matt's house. It would be my first time meeting Brian.

"Brian moved in." My jaw dropped and I thought it would hit the grass. "I know that's what I thought."

"Didn't Mia even talk to you about it?" He shook his head.

"And that's what made me the maddest. They didn't even ask what I thought about him. I mean I told you how I freaked when he showed up at the store." I nodded. He told Shane and me before practice a few days earlier. "Now everyone just acts like nothings wrong, like things were always like this. Ok, I take that back. Vince and Sydney are ticked. They won't even look at him. I haven't even seen Vince in a couple of days. He's staying clear of our house."

"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me about it."

"Well if it'll make you feel better, you can stay at my place." I told him and a small smile played on his lips.

"Be careful. I may take you up on that offer." I smiled back at him and thought of how it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Sydney's POV

After Leon came home with Matt and Tess, Matt went to get cleaned up and I started to tell Tess about the new guy I had met.

"Ok. What's his name?" She asked and I smiled.

"Carlos." I said with a Spanish accent causing her to laugh. "He just moved her from the other side of town and he's a beauty!"

"Well, I know you like him but he still has to pass my test." Tess teased me and started to giggle. Just then Matt stormed in and slammed the door.

"Hey! Pick on a door you own size." Tess yelled at him and I laughed but the laughed died when I saw Matt's face. He was mad! I mean really seriously ticked! "What's the matter?"

He started to pace and bite his bottom lip. "Matt?" I said getting his attention. He snapped.

"They are down there MAKING OUT!" He yelled and picked up my basketball, ready to launch it out the window. My eyes got big at him as Tess got up and took the ball from him.

"What a crock." I snarled. Tess nodded in agreement. Matt continued to pace around my room.

"Yeah, no kidding." He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"What are you gonna do?" Tess asked before I could. He shrugged.

"I can't take this much longer." He got back up and began to think hard. Matt can only be pushed to a certain point, and then he breaks. He was close to breaking.

"Guys, dinner!" Dad yelled for us.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." I told him and we all went downstairs.

* * *

Matt's POV

I managed to make it through grace without exploding, but I was shaking with anger. Tess and Syd could tell. They both kept giving me looks that clearly said 'Calm down'. We started to eat when Mom stupidly bit into the hot spaghetti.

"Ow! I think I burnt my tongue off." She exclaimed.

"I'm surprised Brian didn't swallow your tongue in the kitchen!" I yelled at her and the table got quiet.

Silence.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She said softly, shocked that I had said that.

"You should know." I snarled and stormed inside. I made it half way through the kitchen when Brian caught up to me. "What do _you _want?"

"What is with you?" He yelled and grabbed my arm spinning me around. "What's you problem?"

"YOU!" I screamed in his face and jerked my arm free. "You are my problem. You and Mom making out in the kitchen. You moving in. You even being here." Let me tell you that released a lot of anger. I slowly took a deep breath. Mom walked in the kitchen fuming. I thought steam was going to come out of her ears.

I set my jaw, ready for round two. "What has gotten into you?" She asked through gritted teeth. Brian was mad too. His face was the color of a tomato and he was breathing in short gasps.

My whole body was shaking with anger. "You and him." I pointed to both of them as I spoke. My teeth ground together as I tried to compose myself. "Ever since he came back to town it's like your twenty again and you've been acting like a SKANK! How many times have you two slept together since he moved back in? Three? Four times a day?"

SMACK!

I would have gone on ranting but after I finished that sentence Brian swung around and slapped me with so much force that I flew into the counter and I tasted red metal in my mouth.

Silence. It was defining. Brian stared at his hand, were it had started to turn red. Mom's eyes were as round as saucers. I wiped some blood from my chin and bolted for the door, grabbing a set of keys as I went. By the time Brian and Mom realized what had happened I was in Mom's car and down the driveway. I had picked up the keys toher car.

I looked in the rear view mirror to see Brian and Uncle Dom coming after me. Sydney and Tess were behind them. I slammed on the gas and sped off before they even got to the back of the car.

It was very clear to me that I was no longer wanted in that house. Actually I wish I wasn't wanted back there. It would have been easier to run away if no one would have wanted me there. I didn't want to go back there where I would be forced to accept that fact that Brian was back in my life.

There used to be times when I wanted a father but after what had happened I didn't want anything to do with my family. Vince was my only family now. He understood. He didn't like Brian either. Sydney didn't like him either, or Shane or Tess. I could see it in her eyes.

Tess. I tell you what; if I had to be running away with anyone it would be her. From the day we met I knew there was something between us. The way she smiled at me and looked at me. There were some things I could tell her but not tell Shane or Syd.

By that time I was far downtown and tears began to fall as I thought about what I had done. It's funny how you do something in the heat of the moment then reality sets in and you realize how wrong you were.

I did have a right to be angry but I shouldn't have called my Mother a skank. That was going too far. But I was so mad. I bet Brian will feel really bad when they can't find me.

Maybe I'll go to Canada. Or some state to the East where it snows. I've never seen snow.

A/N: Man, I'm going to make a lot of people mad. Lol Sorry but I had to leave it there. I hope I still have some reviewers out there. Sorry it's been so long. Please r/r!

Queen B 83: Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it!

Kate: Thanks! Here's some more Sydney and I'm adding in the romance.

LizzyB22: Thank you for the great compliment! I put in some of Sydney's guy. I hope you liked it!

Crzywhtgrl: Sorry! I guess you're really made now! Lol


	12. The day after

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I couldn't figure out how to type up this chapter. I got a lot of angry reviewers! Actually it was pretty funny. Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Sydney's POV

Matt had turned the corner when I snapped out of my daze. I couldn't believe what had just happened. After he stormed back inside Brian and Aunt Mia went after him then we heard many angry shouts and a smack. I froze with fear when I heard that sound. I thought that Matt had punched Brian but by the look on Matt's face, as he ran for the car, and the blood coming out of his mouth I knew that one of them had hit Matt.

Everyone was frozen in shock at what we had seen. Vince was the first one to snap out of the daze. He ran into the kitchen and came back a few seconds later with his car keys in hand.

"Where are you going?" Dad demanded and Vince wheeled around, fury on his face.

"You may not care about Matt anymore but I'm going to stop him before he gets into a wreak or something." And with that he got into his car and sped off to find Matt.

"What happened?" Dad asked Brian and Aunt Mia. By that time Aunt Mia was crying, but weather it was from anger or sadness, I couldn't tell you. Brian looked furious, his face was blood red and he was shaking.

"Matt started to say some things to Mia that he shouldn't have, so I stopped him." Brian said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What did he say?" Mom asked in a questioning voice.

"He called me a skank and accused us of have sex everyday." Aunt Mia said hotly. I was shocked at what she had said. I knew Matt was upset but I didn't think he would go that far. Tess, unlike me, wasn't surprised.

"Exactly, how did you 'stop' him?" Tess' eyes were squinting with anger.

"Yeah, what did you do?" Leon asked.

"I hit him." Brian thought it was nothing.

"You WHAT!" Tess screamed and my jaw dropped.

"He deserved it." Aunt Mia sided with Brian. Tess snorted with anger.

"He deserved it?" She asked them and they nodded. "You people make me sick!" She yelled in Brian and Aunt Mia's face. "You have him move in without asking Matt what he thinks, then finds you two making out in the kitchen and he deserves to get slapped in the face by a guy who just up and decides to be a father! That's MESSED UP!"

Tess's POV

I was fuming. How could they be so terrible to Matt? He was their son for Good-ness sakes! How could they be so selfish!

"You don't know anything about it Tess." Mia said in a snotty voice, like I should butt out and it's none of my business. She reminded me of a young teen that acted like Brian loved her and they were perfect. No one else mattered. Not even her own son.

"No Mia you don't know anything. You are so stuck in your own world you haven't even noticed how upset your son is. Did you even think to ask what he thought about Brian being back?" Reality rushed over Mia like a wave and she was herself again. It was like on Charmed when someone had a spell cast on him or her. They act the complete opposite in personality but after the spell is lifted they go back to normal. Mia realized how bad she had been to Matt and worry filled her eyes and her face went pale.

"Lord, what have I done?" She said to no one in particular and sat down on a picnic table bench. I knew she was sorry but I wasn't about to let her off so easy. Anger was still racing through my veins. "We have to find him."

"Call me crazy but I don't think he'll want to talk to us." Jesse said.

"That's why Vince went after him." Sydney told him. I nodded in agreement.

"Matt had no right to say that to his mom." Brian defended his actions.

"Maybe not. But you have absolutely no right to hit him. Put yourself in Matt's shoes. You decide after sixteen years to come back and be a Dad, then you move in automatically without considering his feelings. You'd be ticked too. Then you did the Mother-Of-All-Things, making out with Mia and then hitting him. I'd be surprised if he ever looks at you again. You don't deserve Matt."

By that time everyone was staring at me. They couldn't believe what I had said. I couldn't stay at this place anymore; I was going to walk to my house.

Half way down the driveway I turned at looked straight into Brian's eyes. "You lost any chance you ever had with him." Then I walked to my house, where I knew my Dad would be at work and my brother would be locked away in his own world.

Matt's POV

Needless to say I didn't make it far enough to see snow. I didn't make it out of town. I would have but when I started to cry I couldn't stop and I had to pull over. Lying stretched out in the back seat, I bawled until I thought I didn't have any more tears. Then I turned on the radio and laid back down trying to relax and figure out what to do.

My eyes began to flutter as I fought really hard to stay awake. I lost the battle and let darkness overcome me.

* * *

A slamming sound woke me from my sleep and I jumped up groggily to see what had made the noise. The radio was still going and I looked outside to see two guys dressed to back running from the car.

I blinked several times and when I looked up they were gone. Slowly I got out of the car and looked around. It was pitch black outside and I turn around to see a car coming my way. The high beams blinded me and I flung a hand up to shield my eyes.

The driver pulled up next to me and stopped, rolling down the window. It was Vince. He jumped out of the car and pulled me into a hug. I gratefully hugged him back and fresh tears came again.

Ten minutes later we were on our way to Vince's place.

"I won't take you back there." He told me as he stopped at a red light.

"Thanks, V." I said in a weak voice. I didn't have any more energy to fight or be angry. He looked over at me surprised.

"Did you think I was going to take you back there?" He asked in a shocked whisper.

I shrugged. "Yeah… No… Maybe."

"Why? You know me Matt."

"Well, I also thought I knew Mom and everyone else. They just welcomed him with open arms."

"True." He admitted.

"I don't want to see them, Vince." I begged. "Please don't make me talk to them. I'll talk to Syd and Tess but I don't even want to see Mom or _him_."

"Matt I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. Frankly, I don't blame you for being mad. Heck, I am and I won't have to put up with him as much as you do. But you can hang out at my place for as long as you want, whenever you want. You've got a key."

"Thanks, V" He messed up my hair.

Vince's POV

When we got to my place I help Matt clean up his cut lip. Brian got a really good hit in. That made me even madder.

After Matt went to sleep I called Dom up. I decided to wait as long as possible to call him and Mia. I didn't care if they worried themselves bald. After what they did to him, they deserved it.

I was more shocked than mad at Dom. It was the mere thought that Dom welcomed Brian with opened arms and didn't get mad at him when he hit Matt. I was with Matt, I didn't want to speak to or see Mia or Dom. It was around midnight when I called. The phone only rang once.

"Hello?" The voice asked worriedly. It was Mia.

I thought about hanging up on her, but didn't. After a few seconds she said hello again and I told her to put Jesse on. I didn't want to talk to her.

"Is Matt there? Is he alright?" She ignored my demand.

"Let me talk to Jesse." I snarled.

"Vince you had better tell me if my son is alright!" She cried hysterically.

"Oh, now he's your son? Silly me I thought he was a punching bag!" I roared into the phone. That stunned her and I heard her pass the phone to Jesse.

"Vince? What's up?" He asked nervously. He thought I was gonna yell at him.

"He's fine." I gruffly said into the phone. "Found him on a back road. Tell Mia to get her priorities straight." Then I slammed the phone down. Matt shivered in his sleep and I went to get an extra blanket. Just as I went to put it on him the phone rang. I snatched the cordless off the counter top.

"What?" I was already in a bad mood and only one person would be calling at this time.

"Vince let me talk to Matt." It was Dom.

"No." I said simply and hung up. Then I turned the ringer off and turned off my cell phone. Then I put the blanket over Matt and went to bed.

Matt's POV

"Hey buddy, wake up!" Vince shook my shoulder. I yawned and scratched at my eyes.

"What time is it?" I sat up on the couch.

"A little after seven." He told me and sat down on the edge of the couch. "I called Syd and she said that Leon was the only one at the house so if you want to I can take you over there to get ready for school or you can skip today."

"You'd let me skip?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled and shrugged. "Give me a minute." I needed to talk to Sydney and I couldn't afford to miss school. After you miss three days of school you have to take finals and I always get sick in January. I mean really sick. No matter what.

It was a five-minute drive to the house but when I got there Sydney bombarded me with questions.

"Are you ok? Where did you go? What happened? Did…" at that point she stopped and slapped me upside the head. "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" Then she hugged me.

"I'll tell you about it later." I laughed and hugged her back. After that I showered and changed, then we left.

Mia's POV

We left the store around 9:00 to get my car. When I say _We _I mean Dom and me. Matt sure did go way out. It took a while to get to my car. There wasn't much talk; we talked a lot last night. Brian and I decided it would be best if he moved back out.

"Do you think he hates me?" I asked out of the blue.

Dom was startled. "No. He's a kid he'll get over it. It'll take a while, but he'll be fine."

I shrugged. I couldn't believe how horrible and self-centered I had been.

Dom pulled over and I looked out my window to see my car sitting on the side of the road. I got out and then sat down into my car.

Dom left after I started the engine. It was a back road out in the middle of nowhere so we did have to worry about speeding. Dom was already out of site and that's saying something considering how straight the road is. He was still thinking about last night. Heck, we all were.

Sydney wouldn't look anyone in the eye, let alone talk to any of us. Vince was so angry with everyone; he wouldn't talk to Dom or me.

I sighed and put the car in drive. I had to get to work. My hospital shift started in less than a half hour.

I was going 60 when I saw the stop sign. I hadn't turned or anything the road led my straight to the city. That's when I realized something was wrong with the car. Cars were rushing parallel to the stop sign and I hit the brake.

Nothing happen. I was still going 60 mph.

I stomped on the brake, and yet again nothing happened! Horrified I tried to swerve out of the way but as soon as I did that I went into the intersection and was facing a tractor-trailer. I slammed on the gas again but it didn't matter. I was too late, the truck hit me with full force and the last thing that went through my mind was the look on Matt's face after Brian hit him.

Then I blacked out.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Wow this is a long chapter! At least it is for me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise to get the next chapter out soon. Summer break is coming up so I'll have more time to update. Please review!

Nighttime Writer: WOW! I didn't think that you would get that upset! Lol but I admit, I laugh every time I read that review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please R/R!

LizzyB22: I'm happy you liked the Carlos stuff. He's going to get Sydney into a lot of trouble. I think the chapter will answer the other question. I hope you enjoyed! Please R/R!

Crzywhtgrl508: SORRY! Lol

Fieke: That's a really good idea but I already had this planned out. BUT! I needed an idea for later on in the story. That review helped a lot! I like the Matt and Tess stuff too. If you have any ideas for that please tell me. I love hearing everyone's thoughts! Please continue to R/R! I hope you liked the chapter!


	13. Coma

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry about the delay. Stupid me I got a summer job and I have soccer from 6 to dark for the next 2 weeks so I'm pretty swamped. I hope you like the chapter.

Matt's POV

'_How are you holding up?' _Half way through Spanish Tess flicked a note over my shoulder. I had to smile at her. Sydney had told me how she laid into everyone the night before. I thought it was funny.

I wrote back _'I'm ok I guess. Vince said I could stay with him as long as I want so I'm seriously thinking about it. I heard you got pretty steamed at everyone.'_

Mr. Garcia turned away from us so I had time to pass it back to her. A few seconds later it flew back over my shoulder. _'Yeah it got pretty ugly. I don't think I'll be coming over to your place in a while. I'm still very mad, I can only imagine how bad it must be for you. If I were you I'd be staying at Vince's for a while. Dom and your Mom will have to get over it.'_

I smiled at the note in thought of her. She always knew what to say. Picking up my pencil, I was about to write her back when the intercom clicked on.

"Mr. Garcia?" The voice on the other side said.

"Yes?" He responded impatiently. He hates being interrupted.

"Can you please send Matt Toretto to the office to be dismissed?" I raised an eyebrow. It was only second period what was I doing getting out? Tess nudged me on the back and I shrugged, telling her I didn't know what was going on. My teacher nodded to me and I gathered up my stuff to leave.

"Call me later." Tess told me and I nodded in agreement. I turned around in time to see Addie throw Tess a death glare. Having no clue what that meant, I left.

I threw my books in my locker, grabbed mybookbag and turned the corner of the office to see Sydney and Jesse standing at the entrance.

"What's up?" I asked tersely.

"Come on. I'll tell you on the way to the hospital." My stomach dropped out of my body and I began to sweat. Someone was in the hospital. Mom and Uncle Dom wouldn't get us out of school if it weren't something serious.

"What happened?" Syd asked as soon as we were in the car. He started the car and waited a few seconds to tell us.

"Your Mom was in a wreck." He turned around and told me. My blood froze and I thought I would be sick. "It's not good, Matt."

"What happened?" Fear filled my body.

He shook his head. "Were aren't sure. They went to pick up her car and about an hour ago the hospital called and said she had been in an accident."

We made it to the hospital in record time. I jumped out of the car and sprinted to the ER with Jesse and Sydney hot on my heels. My run came to a screeching end when I saw everyone in the waiting room. Uncle Dom and Aunt Letty were holding each other, both were crying. Vince had his head in his hands and his shoulders racked with sobs. Leon was shriveled in the corner curled up in the fetal position. Brian just stared out the window hot tars freely rolling down his face.

The first thought that came to my mind was that she was gone. Tears came to my eyes and I automatically began to sob. My knees gave and I head footsteps. Before I knew it Sydney had her arms around me and we held onto each other.

I've never cried so hard in my life. My body racked with sobs and I let go, falling all the way to the ground and I made myself into a ball, pushing Sydney's comforting arms away. I didn't want anyone at that point. I wanted to disappear into an abyss of nothing and die.

Jesse tried to pull me into a hug but I pushed him roughly and began to beat at his chest. He fell backwards and everyone looked up to see what had happened. My sobs got worse and I began to bang my fists on the ground.

I had to take my anger out on someone or something. The ugly tile busted my hand open but it felt good and I continued to bang my fists, harder. Taking my anger out I didn't notice Uncle Dom jump up and race towards me. He put his strong arms around me and I pushed and pulled away from him but he was so strong that I gave up and allowed myself to fall into sobs again.

Someone started to run his or her fingers through my hair and it relaxed me. It was Aunt Letty. I fell limp in my Uncle's arms but he held onto me and Aunt Letty continued to run her hands through my hair.

"It's alright baby. She's going to pull through. She'll be alright." She whispered in my ear.

"What?" I demanded. I looked around at everyone. "I thought she was dead."

"No. She's in a coma." Uncle Dom released me. I sighed in relief. "You thought she was gone?"

I nodded feeling heat grow in my cheeks. "Can I see her?"

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I poked my head in the room that held my Mom. The curtains were shut and it had a creepy feeling to it. The air smelled of cleaning solution and I nearly choked at the look of her. Tubes and wires came out of her and a pump was helping her breath. I took a step forward and saw that her beautiful skin was pale and her eyes closed. She looked so small in the old bed. I went to hold her hand but it was limp and my stomach jolted and I stumbled back. Vince put a hand on my shaking arm. I tried again to hold her hand but I looked down to see that it had blood on it. Vince noticed that and pulled me from the bed. I resisted against him.

"Come on buddy. She wouldn't want you to see her like this." He tried to pull me away again.

"She wouldn't want to be alone. She's scared. I can tell." I begged him. "Please don't make her lay here alone. Vince, please."

Sydney's POV

Tears fell from my eyes as I saw Matt beg Vince to have someone stay with her. The color that was in V's face left and he pulled Matt into his arms and promised someone would be with her at all times.

"It'll be ok, buddy. She'll be ok." He murmured and mouthed for me to get someone to stay with her. I shuffled outside and sat down next to Jesse. He kissed me on my forehead.

"Matt wants someone to stay with Aunt Mia. Will you go in there so I can get him to eat something?" We arrived around 9:20 and he had skipped breakfast. Jesse nodded and went into Aunt Mia's room a few seconds later Matt walked out with Vince.

My Mom walked over to him. "Come on sweetie, let's go get something to eat." He shook his head. "Yes, you need to eat."

"I want to be here when she wakes up." He tried to walk off but Vince had a grip on him.

Vince's POV

I had a hold on Matt. Letty gave me a look and I tried to get him to the elevator. He was pretty strong when he wanted to be. "Matt it'll only be a half hour and someone will come get us if something happens." Matt shook his head again. I sighed and used my other hand to rub my eyes.

"I'll come down if anything changes." Leon got up and told Matt. "Just get something to eat." He looked between us all and finally shrugged. He started to the elevator and I mouthed a thank you to Leon who simply nodded and went to join Jesse by Mia's side.

Letty's POV

Around 10:15 at night Dom came back to the hospital. The police wanted to talk to him. He looked mad and very upset. Sydney had fallen asleep on Leon's arm and we had to drug Matt to get him to sleep.

"How's everything here?" He asked us.

"The same." Vince told him from the sofa where Matt had fallen asleep. Brian was in Mia's room.

"How'd you get him to sleep?" Dom looked at the restless Matt.

"Slipped a sleeping pill in his coffee." Jesse told him and I smiled slightly.

"I have bad news." That caught everyone's attention.

"What took you so long?" Vince asked.

"That's what I'm about to tell you. The police took a look at Mia's car and they found out that someone cut her brakes. It was a sabotage."

A/N: I know it was kinda like a cliffhanger. I know this is few low but if any of you guys like Miracle stories please read mine. I know that's very low of me. Please R/R!

LizzyB22: Sorry for the wait. I hope you liked the chapter.

OTHlover04: Thanks!

Crzywhtgrl508: SORRY!


	14. Pray

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it! Well some of them are my characters.

A/N: SORRY! I'm really starting to get into the bad habit of late updates. I got grounded.

Matt's POV

I felt warm and fuzzy when I woke up the next morning. At first the room and things slid in and out of focus. Blinking repeatedly, my eyes focused on brown hair. I jerked my head up to see that Sydney was sleeping in my bed, and then fell back onto my pillow because my head was spinning. I ran my hands through my dirty hair as Sydney began to stir. It was only 7:40.

She groaned, looked at the clock, and groaned again.

"Go back to sleep." I whispered to her and rolled over trying to get comfortable. She mumbled something and fell back asleep. After tossing and turning for a few minutes the only way to get comfortable was to lay my head on Sydney's shoulder and if I hadn't felt like a Mac truck had hit me I wouldn't have done it, but after last night I wanted to sleep away my problems.

Three hours later, I woke when Sydney tried to get up. I woke to find myself in the same position when I fell asleep. I stifled a yawn.

"You haven't slept in my room since we watched The Wolfman when our parents told us not to." I smiled at her.

"I was too freaked out to sleep alone last night." That's when my memories came flooding back to me. Mom was hurt, really hurt. Tear welled in my eyes and stung from the tears that had fallen the night before. She broke me from my thoughts. "Do I make a good pillow?"

"A little bony, but not bad." I shut my eyes again and sighed. The room was still spinning. "What is the matter with me?" I mumbled to myself but she heard.

"Leon slipped you something in you drink last night." She smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well that's nice to know."

"Do you want anything?" She sounded worried but I had my eyes shut so I couldn't see what her facial expression was. "I told him not to give you the whole thing."

"I don't trust you with my food any more." I scowled at her, not really angry, just feeling bad.

"I'm surprised you didn't kick me out of the bed, but you were out like a light." She lied back down and sighed in relaxation. "Your bed is really comfy."

We lay there for a while, I would have fallen asleep but my hand was throbbing and I looked to see in covered in gauze. That's when I remembered banging my hand off the floor. It was a good idea at the time, but now it hurt so badly. Sydney fell back asleep and I rolled out of bed, running my hands along the wall so I wouldn't run into anything.

After several minutes of stumbling down the stairs, I made it to the kitchen to find Vince and Leon talking.

"I only have one thought in my mind about who it was." Vince snarled to Leon.

"This is getting way out of hand." Leon shivered. "I didn't think Tran would stoop this low, but we can't be sure."

"Don't give me that bull, Leon. You and I both know it was him and his pack of goons. And now Mia might die." Vince's voice rose.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Leon roared and jumped up so fast that the chair flew out from under him. "Mia's going to be just fine. She just needs time."

The kitchen door opened and I heard another voice. It was Brian.

"What are you two doing? The kids are still asleep." He demanded.

"That's funny that you're concerned about them now." Vince turned on Brian.

"Oh, don't bring up my mistakes now. Don't you think I feel bad enough as it is." He was getting mad now.

"Dr. Mathews told us last night that she's not going to get better and soon she'll be a vegetable! How do you tell that to a boy?" He shot back. My jaw dropped. Why hadn't they told me? I felt myself get angry again and after a few seconds of silence the door opened again and they all went outside. I sunk down the wall and curled up into a ball, crying away my thoughts.

* * *

Sydney's POV

I pretended to be asleep when Matt got up. He calls it playing opossum, but I say I'm being sneaky. I wasn't lying when I said his bed was comfortable. Throwing the covers over me, I heard angry shouts downstairs and went to investigate. By the time I got down there the only one left was Matt, who was crying away his misery. I threw my arms around him and he sobbed out what he had just heard and by the end, I was crying too.

"What'll happen to me?" He said after calming down some.

"What do you mean?" Confused, I stared at him.

"After you lose you're parents don't they put you in a foster home?"

My mind went into shock. What if he was right? But Dad wouldn't let that happen. Matt would have to stay with us. But then again, we weren't on the police's good list, and Brian was in big trouble right? I mean he had been on the run for a while. These thoughts brought on new thoughts of worry.

Matt's face was the palest I've ever seen. His hands were shaking. He looked like he was going to throw up or pass out. "I can't handle all of this Syd. I feel like my heart's gonna fall out. It hurt so _bad…"_ He broke into sobs again.

I was horrified. For as long as I could remember Matt was last one to break apart, the last one to fall to pieces, the last one to cry. It was so hard to see him so helpless after everything we've been through.

He was the one to smile at Aunt Mia when she got married. We all hated the guy but Matt didn't have to heart to tell her that. He always thought that it had taken her so long to be happy, he wouldn't be the one to ruin it. Everyone's happiness came before his.

His shoulders racked with sobs when Vince, Brian, and Leon came back in. I was too deep in thought to see them, tears blurring my vision. But when I did look up they were a sight. For the first time ever, their disagreements went aside.

Matt looked up after a few seconds, straight into Vince's eyes, and said, " Mom's dying."

V's face fell and I knew he instantly regretted the shout match with Leon, who looked equally depressed. Brian looked like a lost puppy, not knowing what to do.

Matt and I knew it was true by the look on their face. "I knew it." Leon bent down and rubbed Matt's shoulder, in a comforting way.

"When will they come and take me away?" He sobbed out to them. The three grown men showed equal confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Vince lowered himself to Matt's level on the ground and Brian followed in suit. Matt choked, trying to get the words out and sobbing some more because he was afraid to say them, afraid that if he said them, they'd come true.

"Social Services." I told them. Matt gave me a grateful look. The guys' face released some tension.

"No one is going to take you away." Leon pulled Matt into his arms.

"This is different, Matt. You're living with your Uncle and Mom. No one in their right mind would take you away." Brian reassured us and I relaxed some. He opened his mouth to continue when the phone rang. Matt was going to get it when I jumped up.

"I got it." I told him and dashed out of the room to get it before the answering machine kicked on.

"Hello?" My voice was still kind of unstable.

"Are you guys ok?" It was Tess. "It's in the paper. How's Matt? How's she doing?"

"Not good. And I mean that for both of them."

"Ok well I'll be right over. But I also called to tell you something else."

"What's that?"

"You remember that Carlos guy?" My heart jumped. "I met him yesterday and he asked me to give you his number and he asked for yours."

"Did you give it to him?"

"No. I wanted you to."

* * *

Matt's POV

I used to hate being treated like a little kid and getting the 'Grown-up' line from Vince but after getting the facts, I would have given anything to be seven again and get the line from Vince. Someone cut the brakes in Mom's car. And it was my fault that I didn't tell anyone I'd seen someone the night before the accident. This was my entire fault. I should have told Vince when he picked me up. It was my fault Mom was dying.

An hour later, Tess showed up and we went to the hospital. No one said a word to her about how she yelled at everyone. They welcomed her with open arms. And after a few more hours I did something I should have done in the first place, I prayed. I went to the mini chapel next to the lobby and prayed.

"Lord," I whispered to myself. "I take full responsibility for what happened. I should have told Vince about seeing someone but I thought it was my imagination. Can you forgive me? Can you save Mom? Or is this my punishment? Now that I think about it I should have just not said anything about her being with Brian. What right do I have to stop her happiness? I should have kept my mouth shut and bared with it. I know I don't deserve this but if you could make Mom better…If you could save her…I'll give Brian…I'll give him another chance. Please help me. Punish me another way. I need her."

* * *

A/N: So was it good or bad? I sorry it's taken me so long. I couldn't get it right; this is my third or fourth try. And then I got myself grounded. Anyway if you're not to mad at me please review!

Thanks to my great reviewers!

OTHlover04: THANKS!

Lizzy B22: Sorry for the wait. I got you some more Sydney action and more to come. I have a great idea for something to happen to her. Don't worry. I hope you liked the chapter. I hope Matt doesn't sound too wimpy. Please r/r!

Iluvpaulwalker6688: I love Matt too. Thanks for the encouragement. Sorry for the wait. Please r/r!

Crzywhtgrl508: SORRY!

A: Sorry for the wait.

Angel40689: Thanks, I'm happy you like it. Sorry for the wait.

Kitti: Well I know I made you mad. Sorry about the wait. I'll try to hurry with the next. Please don't be very angry with me! I hope you liked the chapter. Please r/r! And thanks for telling me about the Edwin/Edward thing. I screwed that up.

Daisy: Here is some more Sydney stuff and more to come. Sorry I took so long. Please r/r!


	15. losing battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: Once again I have to apologize for taking so long to update. I'm a little stuck but that's no reason I'm very very sorry.

Sydney's POV

Once again Matt left the hospital against him will. Leon and Vince threatened to drug him again. I know they had good intentions but that was not the way to go about it. Tess stayed the night and Shane came over. He and Matt locked themselves up in Matt's room and spent the whole night talking.

Aunt Mia's health continued to slowly deteriorate and it was too much for anyone to take. By the next morning almost all of the street racers had shown up at one point or another to share stories of Aunt Mia and see if there was anything they could help with.

Edwin brought over a basket full of goodies that his girlfriend Monica had baked for us and Hector ran the garage so Dad could be at the hospital.

To get his thought out of his mind, Matt rode with Shane to soccer practice and then worked at the garage. I helped at the store and then threw myself into my studies at school. Matt did the same thing.

Vince and Brian continued to hate each other but settled to just not speak to each other so it wouldn't upset Matt, Dad, Mom, or me. Every once in a while you would see Vince throw Brian a dirty look or Brian clenching his fists when Matt would talk to Vince instead of him. Matt and he hadn't spoken since the day of the fight and it didn't look like they were going to start making up anytime soon.

The laughter and fun that had once filled our house was gone. I don't know about anyone else but it seemed as if the sun shine was a little dimmer and the sky was a paler blue. It was like the world was morning. For the time being, Aunt Mia wasn't living off of any machines but if she became dependent on them we would let her go. She had given Dad instructions to let her go if she couldn't live without a machine. She didn't think that was living and didn't want to be a burden to us.

All we could do was pray for a miracle.

A/N: Sorry it's short but I wanted to get something out. Also, I have an idea. From now on (because I have so many stories) I'll either write long chapters over long periods of time or short chapters as much as possible. It's up to you guys. Tell me what you think.

Thanks to my great reviewers: Broken.Baby.Gyrl, Nighttime Writer, Chunt69, LizzyB22, Stefanie, TorqueBabe, and Tallyz.


	16. Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Okay, here's the next one, hope you enjoy.

Matt's POV

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The only sound in Mom's room was the machine and my tired breaths. After getting over the fear of seeing her in the hospital bed, I never left her side. Well, I'd like to say I never left her side but I was forced to go to school and between that, visiting her, and soccer, I didn't have time to do anything else. I wanted to be alone with her for a while, and at the current time her health wasn't getting any better and I was about to pass out from lack of sleep.

"She can hear you." A voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned to see Mom's nurse, Raven, standing in the doorway. Raven is a heavy set African American lady with a sweet smile and soft eyes filled with love. "If you talk to her, she can hear you."

"Really? I mean, I thought that's just something that's said on TV." She smiled and walked over to the bed, checking Mom's blood pressure.

"Well, that's one of the things they got right. She's one lucky lady, your Mama is. What a big family. How are you and your father holding up?"

"Excuse me?" I choked on my words.

"Oh Sugar, it's easy to see that Blondie is your Daddy." My heart stopped at her words. DNA was the only thing Brian and I had in common.

"It's not what you think." I assured her with the shake of a head. Raven stopped what she was doing and pulled up a chair next to me.

"I know it's not. Been working with your Mama for nearly 11 years now and not once has she mentioned him. But you know what?" I shrugged. "She talked about you. But why wouldn't she? You're her pride and joy, her baby." Tears came to my eyes and guilt filled my heart with those words. "I'm guessing he just came into your life a short time ago. You're not too happy about it either. Are you?"

I shook my head, not knowing what to say. How did she know all of this? "Things were just fine without him. I didn't need a Dad." And all at once the dam of emotions and thoughts broke and my guard fell. It was so easy to talk with Raven about these things.

"Are you saying that you never wanted a Father?" She asked, digging deeper into my mind.

"Maybe when I was younger I did. But now I'm so angry. Angry that he left. Angry stayed away, that he never came back, and why now? Why did he come back now? Things are so good. I wanted him when I was 5 and didn't have a Dad to play with or show things to."

"Well, he's here now isn't he?" She pointed out. "I have to finish my rounds Sugar, we'll talk more another time." I nodded and she gave my arm a squeeze before she got up to leave.

"Maybe you should give him a chance. He may surprise you." Raven tossed over her shoulder as she walked out.

"Okay Mom, I'll make a deal with you. I did the whole praying thing and hoping thing, two things I'm not good at. If you wake up and get better, all the way better, I'll give him another chance. In my opinion, he doesn't deserve another shot but if it'll make you happy I'll do it." I whispered in the dark room, to someone who either couldn't or wouldn't answer.

Later that night, I got my answer when Uncle Dom called with some news.

A/N: A little bit of a cliffhanger, I'm terrible when it comes to updating. I have to be in the mood and it hasn't been there lately. I'm sorry. Thanks to the great reviewers!

LizzyB22: I'll work in a ton of Sydney time soon. I hope you liked the chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

Tallyz: I guess you'll have to wait and see what's going to happen. Lol Thanks for the review.

SkylineO'Connorbabe: THANKS!

Allie Jo: Thanks for the review! You'll find out whether Mia lives or dies soon.

Roses-for-u: Sorry, another cliffhanger! Thanks for the review!


	17. What's the News?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: From now on, I'm not making any promises. I'll update when I can and that's it. I'm very sorry but I have to be in the mood to write and have the time. Neither of those has been connecting very well over the past few months. Although, I PROMISE that I will finish this story. I will never not finish a story. Okay onto thechapter and thanks for the many great reviews.

Matt's POV

Vince floored the accelerator and we sped down the freeway. The moment Uncle Dom called with news we were all out of bed and halfway out the door before the conversation was over. Vince, Leon, and Jesse were in the car with me while Sydney, Brian, and Aunt Letty tailed us.

"What did he say?" I continued to ask Vince. He hadn't spoken a word since Uncle D had called. All he told us was 'Get in the car'.

"Put your seatbelt on." He commanded and I sighed leaning back and quickly clicking my belt in place.

"So…what did he say?" My voice was close to hysterics and I gripped the Jesus handle as he flew around a street corner going seventy-five. It was a miracle every police cruiser in L.A. hadn't pulled us over.

"He said that the doctors had some news."

"That's it!" Jesse exclaimed. "Did she wake up or what?"

"I don't know, Dawg. That's all he told me."

"Did he say if it was good or bad news?" I pushed for more answers.

"That's all he said." Vince was losing his patience. I was going to say something else but Leon silenced me with a look. He knew how far V could be pushed and the breaking point was close. I leaned back in my seat and Jesse gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"Look, Matt, I don't want you to get all worked up. This may not be good news. You know how bad your Mom is and this may be nothing." Vince spoke as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. I nodded that I understood. The words that he spoke hurt but he was right. Why should I set myself up for a downfall? This could be nothing.

As soon as Aunt Letty parked we all made a dead run and were out of breath by the time we reached the elevators. Brian repeatedly pushed the button but the elevator continued to be slow and I realized that I couldn't wait. Mom was on the third floor.

"Screw this." I said and bolted for the stairs, Sydney was hot on my heels followed by Leon and Brian. We beat the others to the third floor and as soon as the doors opened we began to run to the waiting room where Uncle Dom said he'd be waiting for us.

With Brian and me in the lead, we turned the corner only to run into Mom's doctor, and I mean literally. Papers flew everywhere and that gave the others a warning not to make the same mistakewe had made.

Brian had twisted legs with the doctor and landed beside him while I got the brunt of the fall. The way the doctor fell had to have looked graceful because papers flew away as Brian tripped over his stomach and he took me out at the ankles. My head bounced off the wall and the floor before I landed on Brian. I knocked the breath out of him but couldn't really do anything about it. I was so dazed. After a minute, I could see straight and rubbed the back of my head where a huge knot was forming.

"Are you ok?" Brian asked from somewhere under me.

"Yeah. I'm good." I groaned and rolled off of him. He laughed at the face I made when I stood up, barely able to stand straight. "What's the news?" I asked the doctor, who was being pulled up by V and Jesse.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" He smiled and began to pick up the papers on the floor. I bolted to Mom's room to see Uncle Dom kissing Mom's hand. She was awake, just barely, but her eyes were open.

"Hi, Sweetheart." She whispered and Uncle D gave me his seat. I sank into it and ran my fingers through her soft hair. Tears poured from my face. "Oh, Honey, don't cry. It's alright."

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I love you so much." She brushed my tears away and I lean over to hug her.

"Be gentle." Uncle Dom told me and I let her go. He was right, she may be awake but that doesn't mean that she's in the clearing. By that time everyone was in the room and there wasn't a dry seat in the house. Brian sat on my other side and clutched her hand, as if he were afraid she would fade away to nothing.

After a few minutes, Raven came in and announced that we needed to leave so Mom could get some rest. I really didn't want to leave but it was doctor's orders. I stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I want you to go home a get some rest." She whispered to me in a weak voice.

"What? No. I'm staying here with you." I argued.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure someone is going to end up staying here and there's forms to be filled out so you and Syd go home and get some sleep while you can." I began to protest but Aunt Letty jumped in.

"Your Mom's right. You haven't had some solid sleep in a good week or two and that's what you need the most." She snaked an arm around me waist and began to guide me away from the bed.

"Please, I'll sleep better knowing you're safe at home and getting some rest." She played the guilt card.

"I won't be able to sleep. I'll be too worried about you." I argued some more.

"Oh don't worry we can get you to sleep." Jesse added to the conversation and all the adults smiled at the thought of drugging me again. I gave him a mock glare but ten minutes later I was in the backseat with Sydney. Brian drove while Uncle D road shotgun and was already sleep. Sydney took after her Dad and laid her head on my shoulder. I was close to passing out too. Brian driving is more relaxing than V's had been on the drive there.

"You know, I never apologized for hitting you." Brian's words broke into my mind. My felt my eyes get wide. I shrugged.

"Yeah well, I never should have said those things in the first place. If I hadn't said those things to Mom, none of this…"

"Don't blame yourself, Matt. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I shouldn't have moved in. And your Mom and I should have moved slower. This isn't your fault in anyway. You understand me?"

"I guess. But I shouldn't have said that to her. I don't know what came over me."

"I shouldn't have hit you, but we could go over the 'should haves' and 'shouldn't haves' all night. How about we start fresh? We'll take everything slow and if it works, it works, and if not, then it doesn't."

My mind was going a million miles a minute. "You don't have to call me Dad or anything like that, I mean if you want to you can but you don't have to."

My mouth opened for a moment and I saw him watching my reaction in the review mirror. "I think…I'm ok with that."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright then, we'll take it slow."

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Thanks to the wonderful reviewers!


	18. Vince's concerns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Here's the next chappie. Hope you enjoy it.

Matt's POV

The wind blew through my hair as Shane's car barreled down the highway at 95 miles per hour. Practiced had sucked once again and this was the only way to release some tension. Well, that and yelling the lyrics to some heavy metal at the top of our lungs. These past few weeks at practice had been horrible. Coach was pushing us harder than ever because the season was coming to a close and our hardest games were coming up.

The next day we were scheduled to play the Santa Barbara Bulldogs. I would like to say that this was an easy team, and we would beat them without having to think about it. But that would be a lie; the Bulldogs had absolutely _no _talent, but they were dirty. This is one of those games were you'd hate to be the guy who scored the goals, because you'd be the main target. And somehow we always manage to have bad referees for the games against them. It would be a big shock if no one got a red card tomorrow.

"What time did you tell Dom you'd be back?" Shane turned down the music and asked me.

"Nine." He checked the clock. We had half an hour before I was due at the hospital. He nodded and turned the music back up, and hit the gas again. A few minutes later we pulled into a Dairy Queen on the outskirts of town.

"I'm hungry." He told me and pulled through the drive-thru. "Do you want anything?" I shook my head no but he got me some kind of chocolate dessert anyways. After we got the food, he handed them to me and drove a little more to a deserted spot on a back road.

A few minutes passed in silence, as we ate. "Thanks for the food." I told him, he just nodded, deep in thought. He'd been like this for the past few days. "What's on your mind?" I asked being blunt about it.

"What's going on between you and Brian?" He blurted.

"What do you mean?" I was puzzled.

"You know exactly what I mean, over last couple of weeks you two have been buddy-buddy, hanging out at the hospital and just…I don't know…bonding?" He said it like he wasn't sure it was the right word to use.

"Oh, Well I've been meaning to talk to you about that." I took another bite of ice-cream. "You know how I'm not all God squad and everything, right" He nodded. "Well, I prayed and it came true."

"You lost me five seconds ago." He told me.

"I mean, you remember how bad it got a while ago, with Brian coming back and the big fight and me running off…"

He interrupted me. "My finger's hitting the fast forward button…" He meant get to the point.

"I saw someone that night, the night I ran off. I freaked out and cried and all that crap and I fell asleep, but when I woke up, I thought I saw someone messing with the car. I didn't say anything because I thought I was seeing things or something."

"Still lost over here," He told me with a confused look on his face.

"Well, after all of that happened and Mom got in the wreck, I prayed for a miracle. I made a deal with, well you know, the Big Guy, that if Mom wakes up I'd give Brian a second chance."

"And she woke up…" He finished for me.

"Yeah, I know it sounds stupid…"

"No. It doesn't, not at all; I just wanted to know why." He said and turned the key in the ignition. He gave me a smile and pulled the car back into the road. I knew if anyone would understand, it'd be Shane. He always understood.

We didn't speed on the way back because the tension was released. The music wasn't blaring either, which meant he still wanted to talk. That was the cool the thing about me and Shane. We were okay with just sitting there and enjoying each other's company or we could talk until kingdom come.

"So what do you think about that new guy and Sydney?" He asked.

"Oh, Carlos, he's okay I guess. He's more of the silent type." I shrugged. "He's only been at the house a couple of times, but hedoes the whole 'yes, ma'am- no, sir routine' but there's something about him that's different."

"You got that vibe too?" He said happily. "Good, now I know I'm not going whack shack or something." I laughed at him. "Sydney seems to like him a lot." I nodded at that comment.

"Every other word that comes out of her mouth is Carlos. But you know what?"

"What?" He took his eyes off the road for a second to look at me.

"I don't think there will ever be a guy good enough for Syd." He laughed at me. "I'm serious."

"Well, of course, you'd think that. She's you family; you two are more like brother and sister than cousins. But, what's going on between you and Tess?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, it's not the great secret of the world that you like her. And she likes you back too, don't tell me you don't see it!" I smirked, Shane knew that I liked her but the thought of Tess liking me back was a shock. "Dude! You really need to ask her out."

"You think?"

"YES! I'm the master of love here and you're still stuck on second base."

"Wait, I thought we agreed that I made it to third with Addie."

"No. You said it, not me. I didn't like her remember. I approve of Tess. Tess passes my hotness test and my cool test." We continued to joke as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"You coming up?" I asked as I pulled my bag out of the backseat.

"Yeah, Mom's working late and I haven't seen you guys in a few days." He put the car in park and got out with me.

Mom health was slowly getting better and soon she would be able to come home. We walked into the waiting room to find Uncle Dom talking to Dr. Mathews. Dr. Mathews recovered well from the run in we'd had a few weeks earlier.

"What's going on?" I asked as we approached them.

"Looks like your Mom will be going home earlier than we expected." The doctor said with a big smile.

"How soon?" I blurted out, excitedly.

"Maybe this weekend if her health is still progressing, you can go and see her if you'd like."

"Thank you." I said at Shane and I went to her room, leaving Uncle D to talk with the good doctor. He was smiling as big as I was and we walked into Mom's room to find V and Leon in there with her.

She smiled at the sight of us. Although I'm sure we were a sight, seeing how, practice had ended a short time ago and we hadn't showered.

"Hey, Mom." I gave her a hug, she didn't care that I was smelly.

"MOM!" Shane shouted from the door and ran to give her a hug, as if he hadn't seen her in years. He only did it to make her smile but the truth is, Shane was a fun person to be around, the room seemed to brighten up when he walked in.

"SON!" Mom yelped back to satisfy him. He sat on the bed and gave her a kiss on the hand. "So I take it you heard the news." We both nodded and smiled at the same time.

"Sadly, you will miss the fun boxing match tomorrow."

"I thought you played soccer." A voice came from the door and we turned to see Brian with an armful of drinks. Leon got up and took two from him.

"That's what he means; the team we're playing tomorrow plays dirty." I filled him in.

"Oh, so this'll be a good game to watch." He asked.

"If you're not squeamish." V corrected him.

"I look forward to this game every year." Leon took a drink of him coffee.

"Me too." Vince agreed.

"It's nice to know that you allfind it entertainingit see us in pain." I pretended to be hurt.

"Are you guys exaggerating?" Brian wasn't sure if we werejoking or not.

"No, they're not, and with any luck one of my fearless sons will be in the bed next to me tomorrow." Mom told him.

"Last year, I got a concussion and was sent to the hospital and Matt over here got two black eyes and a broken thumb." Shane reminisced. "AHH MEMORIES…"

We laughed at him. "How did you get a broken finger?" Brian asked.

"I got knocked down toward the end of the first half and _two_ of the defenders 'accidentally' stepped on my hand." I emphasized the word accidentally.

"Jeez, I'm guessing it'll be pretty bloody tomorrow then."

"Yup, are you coming?" I asked him.

"I had planned on it. I mean if you want me to." He stumbled over the last sentence.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." I told him.

"Well, I'd better be off." Shane said after a second. He gave Mom a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave.

"Give someone a black eye for me." Mom called after him. He stopped and stuck his head back in the door.

"For you, Baby, I'd give everyone a black eye…and a bloody nose." I shook my head but laughed with everyone.

* * *

"V?"

He grunted to let me know he was listening. We were on our way home. Mom insisted that I go home because I had school and a game the next day. Yeah, she was definitely feeling better. Leon and Brian stayed with her while Vince went home with me. Uncle Dom was at the hospital as well.

"Are you mad at me?" I mumbled. He wouldn't look at me and he didn't answer right away. He'd taken to saying one word answers over the past week and wouldn't hang out at the house when Brian was there. I understand that they don't get along but it was to that point that he was pushing me away, and to be truthful it really hurt my feelings.

"A little bit, but mostly at the situation." He finally replied.

"Why?"

Once again he waited a while before answering. "Because I feel like you're letting him take my place." There was no reason to ask who_him _was. I was shocked.

"Vince, Brian's not taking your place. He couldn't. I'm just giving him another try. I didn't really give him one in the first place."

"He didn't deserve one in the first place, Matt." He snarled, taking me by surprise.

"Why not?" I argued back at him. "Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like if he hadn't left?"

"Is that what this is about? You think he can come in a make up for all the time he's lost with you?" He was in disbelief. I wasn't going to tell him the true reason but this had also factored into my decision.

"Maybe. Don't you think I deserve to have a Dad?" I shot back at him, really starting to get angry.

"Of course, I want you to be happy, but I don't want you to get hurt! You don't know anything about this guy, Matt! NOTHING! Everyone thought he was a great guy all those years ago but he let them down. I don't want that to happen to you. That's all I'm saying. For as long as I can remember, I've been the protector. YOUR protector." He lashed out and I was shocked by his words. I'd had no idea he felt this way. "I don't want to see you hurt, kid."

"But what-if it's all a big mistake? What if he does deserve a second chance? Please, Vince, for me. Take this chance with me. If I'm wrong, I won't make the same mistake twice." I pleaded with him. His eyes turned from blazing angry to sympathy in a record time. "Sometimes you have to have faith in people, and take chances. Remember the saying you taught me? You can't be old and wise until you've been young and stupid. Maybe I'm wrong but I have to know if I'm missing out on something good. You can't hold back because you're afraid of being hurt."

By this time we were in the drivewayat the house. "Alright, kid, I'll give him a chance. But you can't cut me out again. Alright?"

"Ok. I'm sorry V. I didn't even realize I'd thrown you outta the loop."

"It's all good; just don't let it happen again." He added the last part with a smile.

* * *

Sydney's POV

That night was pretty quiet. I was watching TV when Matt and Vince came home from the hospital. Aunt Mia was going to get to come home soon, hopefully by the end of the weekend. That's when the phone rang.

Mom beat me to the phone. "Hello?" There was a pause. "We're doing good, thanks for asking Carlos. Hang on a second, here she is." She handed me the phone with a wink and left the room to give me privacy.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sydney, what's up?" His voice was so deep it made me grin.

"Ummm nothing, what are you doing?" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, I don't have long to talk but I wanted to tell you I'm throwing a party Saturday. So can you come?"

My heart skipped a beat, dear lord would I LOVE to go, but I had to play it cool.

"I'll have to talk it over with my parents but probably. Is it alright if Tess comes too?"

"Sure. Matt can come too if he wants."

"Alright, well I'll be at his game tomorrow so I'll give you a call sometime after that."

"Maybe I'll come and keep you company," He said slyly.

"Maybe I'd like that."

* * *

Matt's POV

The next day at school passed rather quickly and before I knew it the time had come for the game to start. Sitting in the locker room, a lot of the guys were nervous. I'll admit that I was a little tense but Shane cleared that up with his hyper ness and readiness to play. We stepped out onto the field a few minutes later, ready to play.

* * *

Brian's POV

The soccer field was a lot more crowed then I had expected. I guess this was the game of the season to watch. After a few minutes, I spotted the gang. Everyone was there but Mia. She had strictly ordered everyone to go and come back with the full details. Jesse was taping the game, so she could watch it later.

"So what do you think so far?" Letty asked. It was my first game.

"A lot of people." That's all I had to say. They laughed at me.

"The rest of the games will be like this." Sydney said just as the ref blew his whistle and both teams took the field. Matt jogged to the middle of the field and I saw Shane go past him to take his place on defense.

Within thirty seconds, I saw what everyone had been talking about the day before. In the first half, three people had been slide tackled, after the ball had left their feet, two people went off with bloodied noses and two red cards were given, to Matt's team. But we were winning.

Tess showed up at half-time, looking huffy. She and her father had just gotten into a fight and that's why she was late.

"What's the score?" She asked and took a seat between me and Sydney.

"Five, nothing" Jesse told her. A few minutes later the game started up again but this time Sydney had her yelling buddy and they were on a roll.

At some point Shane was taken out from behind, for the fourth time I might add, and was slow to get to his feet. At that point, Tess was so angry at the refs for not calling anything she stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs. "GET OFF YOUR KNEES REF YOU'RE BLOWING THE GAME!"

We all busted out laughing but she was so mad that she stayed standing. The game resumed but this time Shane had a grin on his face and the next time a player came down his way with the ball he took them out at the knees. The ref called a foul and gave him a yellow card. But he was smiling, he didn't care.

With five minutes left in the game and the score at 6-0, Matt got a break away, he dribbled around two people and was about to shoot when two guys went for him. The first hit his ankles, knocking his feet out from under him. The second came in late and hit him in the chest after he was on the ground.

There was a gasp from our fans and that was the breaking point. Matt wasn't moving and Shane walked straight up to the guy who came in late and punched him across the face. The one punch started a war on the field. Both teams stormed the field and WW III started. After several minutes, the coaches and refs restored order but Matt was still laying there.

And that's when I heard it. A parent from the other team shouted across the field. "Oh, get up, you're not hurt!" Our heads turned in the direction that it came from. Vince and I climbed out ofthe stands and went looking for the guy.

"V! Brian! Let it go!" Dom growled at us. He was mad too but wanted to check on Matt and make sure he was alright. The refs saw us going to look for the guy and ran the length of the field to stop us.

"What are you going to do about it?" A voice came from ahead of me and I looked to see a fat guy wobbling towards us.

"Did you say that?" Vince snarled.

"Yeah, I did. That kid'snot hurt. He's just being a pussy." He snarled and that's when I noticed a very butch looking women standing next to him.

"That's my kid you're talking about." I took a step forward and I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Letty. Everyone else had gone to see how Matt was doing.

"Come on Brian. He's not worth it." She tried to pull me away. But I saw the look in her eyes, she was dying to beat the crap outta that guy.

"Yeah, Brian, just go before you get hurt like your wimp kid." That was the woman who spoke up with time. Letty stopped this time and turned to size her up. She could that the woman on, and she knew it.

"You want to say that again?" Letty took a step toward them. The woman took a step also.

* * *

Matt's POV

Pain.

That's the only way to describe it. It took me a while to get my breath back. It didn't feel like I'd broken any ribs. I know what that feels like.

Before I knew it, everyone was around me. Shane crouched at my side sporting a cut lip; there was some blood on his hands and shirt.

"Thanks." I gasped, not having my full lung capacity. He nodded, knowing I meant thanks for sticking up for me. Coach was asking me all these kinds of questions, like did I black out and all that jazz, but I wasn't paying any attention to him. Soon he left to get our trainer. I looked up at Tess and Sydney. Their remarks from the stands were priceless.

"I loved the cheer squad today." I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"Just for you guys." Tess told me and ran a hand through my sweaty hair.

"Looks like Mom was right." That's when I noticed that not everyone was there. "Where are Brian, V, and Aunt Letty?" That's when I heard the shriek. We all turned to see Aunt Letty beating the crap outta someone. Brian and Vince were too busy taking on someone else to get her off of the woman. Uncle Dom, Leon, and Jesse ran to either stop them or join in the fight. I'm not real sure.

* * *

Sydney's POV

We got home from the hospital around eight o'clock. But this time it wasn't to visit Aunt Mia. I'm happy to say we walked away from that game without serious damage. Matt's ribs were bruised, Brian had bruised his knuckles, V had a black eye, and Mom walked away without a scratch. But she was still mad at Dad for pulling her off of that woman. Or man, I'm not real sure. Tess ended up staying the night. She didn't want to be near her Dad, but we had yet to talk about that. Shane was going to stay also but his Mom was worried about him and wanted to be with him.

I won't lie. I was disappointed thatCarlos hadn't shown upbut when he called later, I let him off the hook.

"Something came up." I defended him when Tess asked. She just raised her eyebrow. Not believing it for a second, and to be truthful I didn't either. I always lie to myself; I just wish I believed me.

Brian's POV

I checked on Matt before going to bed that night. His room was messy, but what else do you expect from a sixteen year old. I was real proud that he took that hit so well today. He didn't complain just said he need some painkillers and went to bed.

Mia was a wreck. First, she was worried about Matt, then me and Vince after finding out we'd been in a fight.(She wasn't worried about Letty.) But at that point, most of the people in the house were asleep, including Sydney and Tess. Matt had a thing for Tess. And she liked him too. It was so obvious. But he didn't believe that so what could be done?

But anyways, I walked in to find him tangled in his blankets, as if he'd been raging a war with them. I tried for a moment to shift his arms around and cover him up, but stopped, worried I'd wake him.

"He's out." A voice came from behind me. I turned to see Vince and hoped he wouldn't start anything. But instead he handed me the blanket in his hand and I gently dropped it on him, tucking the top under his chin.

We left the room and at that moment Vince and I came to an understanding. We shook hands and I said I was going back to my apartment.

"Why don't you just crash on the couch?" He said and I looked at him trying to figure out if he was serious or not. "Just offering." He said and walked toward a bedroom at the end of the hall.

Maybe I'd take him up on the offer, just in case Matt needed me.

A/N: WOW! That was really long…well I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks to my great reviewers. Please continue to r/r.

AnaDry-Don't worry there's a reason why he didn't come back. I'm glad you like it. Don't worry I'm going to go into their relationship. Thanks for the great review!


End file.
